Renewal
by tarrlok1
Summary: Six months after Amon's defeat, and Korra's training is only beginning. She travels to the Northern Water Tribe to begin spiritual training with her uncle. As everything unfolds, Korra discovers dark secrets that could put her in danger - and the entire world. Will Korra be able to maintain the balance between her feuding family, as well as the physical and spiritual world?
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to the North Pole

...

_"Although no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending."_

_- Carl Bard_

...

Korra jumped happily when the beautiful ice gates of the Northern Water Tribe came into view. The long boat ride had been very uneventful, consisting mostly of cuddling with Mako or listening to Bolin get seasick. Both, which, became bothersome to the young Avatar after a few days.

Mako joined her on the front deck of her Uncle's extravagant ship, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What a relief," was all Mako managed to say.

"You're telling me," Korra agreed.

Korra and her boyfriend had gotten into their fair share of quarrels during the trip. But somehow, they always had managed to forgive each other, even if a few days passed where Bolin had to be their moderator AND messenger. He couldn't complain, because it was a good workout.

The waterbenders of the Northern Tribe lowered the ice gate, letting the boat pass through and into the enormous ice city that stood tall against the clear blue sky. Korra watched in amazement, for she had never traveled further than Republic City before. This city was significantly different from the steam and smog of the one she was so familiar with, and especially from her home in the Southern Water Tribe. Was her uncle right? Was the Southern Tribe really falling into spiritual decay? Or was it just that it was smaller and less developed? Korra couldn't find an answer.

The large boat docked into the city, and Korra, along with her close friends and family, walked together and admired the scenery the North provided. Her uncle Unalaq, as well as her cousins, didn't seem so amused. They do live here after all, Korra thought to herself.

"Ahhh…!" Bolin squealed, stepping over to a small store. The sudden burst of emotion startled the small fire ferret on his shoulder, causing his fur to puff up as he curled around the earthbender's neck for security.

"They have little tiny clothes…! And they're Pabu-sized!" Bolin could hardly contain himself at the sight.

His brother laughed, pausing to look over the pet store.

"Maybe another time, bro. I think he's doing just fine with the coat we got him back in the city."

Bolin pouted with disappointment, his emerald eyes shining in attempt to persuade his older brother to let him shop. Eska turned her head to watch the moment, a blush growing on her tanned cheeks at Bolin's expression.

"I think you will find our palace most accommodating, Avatar." Korra's uncle gestured to the exquisite ice castle that stood in front of them.

It was a sight unlike anything Korra had ever imagined. The entire structure was made from crystal-clear glaciers of ice. It seemed like something out of her dreams. A building _this big_…made entirely of ice and snow? It seemed impossible. But it was beautiful, and it was going to be their home for the next couple of weeks. Korra only wished that she could paint, so she could keep the memories of it's color and pristine architecture forever.

"Uncle…this…I know you're the Chief and all…but this is incredible! I really want to thank you for letting my friends and I stay." The Avatar's eyes remained glued to the palace's beauty.

"No need to thank me. This trip will be a very rewarding spiritual experience for you."

Tonraq, Korra's father, eyed his brother suspiciously at his words. Even though her Uncle was very kind, especially to her, something about him seemed…detached. The tension between the two brothers was so thick, Korra could picture herself able to bend it. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them all those years ago, but she'd rather not think about it and enjoy the spiritual experience away from home and the prison on Airtemple Island that Tenzin created.

...

The family, with Mako and Bolin in tow, ventured into the Chief's palace. The inside was even more spectacular than the exterior. The walls were adorned with beautiful stained-glass windows on every side, and the ceiling seemed to extend far beyond the heavens. Korra shut her eyes, the spiritual energy sending a warmth over her body and taking her to another world.

The twins walked with the other teens to show them to their bedrooms, by their father's request. They were located on the east wing of the palace, down an extensive hallway. All of the bedrooms were spread far along the hallway, with two on the left side and two on the right, as well as an additional doorway on the right for the bathroom.

"You all may pick where you want to sleep. It doesn't really matter, because all of the rooms are the same…" Eska stopped in the center of the hallway, then turned sharply to Mako and his girlfriend, the Avatar, who clung to his arm.

"No sharing." The female twin glared, then smirked, her eyes flickering to the earthbender. "Unless you want to invite me."

Bolin swallowed hard, his cheeks heating up and turning a deep shade of red, darker than the reddish fur of his cuddly pet.

Desna sighed, still unamused, even by his sister's teasing. He was having the least amount of fun out of all of the teens, not enjoying the company of the others. Eska was clearly infatuated with Bolin, and this left Desna without anyone else to talk to. Being a twin, the boy didn't care for socialization, as long as he had his sister. The two shared a bond that not even they could explain, from the day they were born.

"You…don't have to worry about that…" Mako coughed, also embarrassed.

As close as they were, they weren't _that_ close, and sharing a bed was definitely out of the question. The firebender respected the Avatar's boundaries, and knew that the right time would eventually come to pursue something like that. When Korra was ready.

They all dispersed into the guest rooms, shouting to one another at the pure beauty they discovered within them, while Desna and Eska left the large hallway. Each bedroom was decorated with traditional furs and decorations, as well as a large double bed in the center.

"Do you believe this…!?" Korra shouted from her left-side room, leaping onto the plush fur quilts of her bed.

Mako, also enticed by the furry blankets and pillows, jumped onto it.

"If I don't answer, it's because I've died on this extremely comfortable bed!" He laughed as he mumbled the words, actually find himself falling half-asleep.

In all of his years, he has never slept on a bed this huge. It's almost like a dream come true. He thought back to when he and his brother's only source of warmth and comfort was his torn red scarf. If he could've gotten a bed like this for Bolin…it may have eased the pain a little.

The fire ferret Pabu, was making himself at home, too. He sniffed and squeaked at the furry decor, thinking it'd respond. Carefully, he approached the large polar bear dog pelt carpet, it's wide mouth menacingly hanging open. Reaching a single paw out, he touched the nose of the head, then jumped back to his comfortable position on his owner's shoulders.

"Don't be scared, buddy. It's just a…giant…creepy…animal rug…" The earthbender's voice dropped to a low whisper. "…just don't tell Naga about it…okay?"

After a few minutes of exploring, Desna and Eska returned to the hallway.

"Is everyone finding themselves comfortable?" Eska shouted.

Upon hearing her voice, the three benders and fire ferret exited the room.

"Are you kidding? Eska…your dad's home is…_amazing_! Everything here is perfect," Korra said to Eska and her quiet brother. Mako and Bolin concurred.

"Wonderful. We hope you all enjoy your stay." The twins bowed in respect.

"Eska…" Desna spoke low to his sister. "Father said dinner would be served soon…"

"Right." She turned her focus back to the group. "Come join us in the dining hall, please."

Desna turned and led them down the hall, Eska grabbing Bolin's ear and dragging him beside her.

"You don't mind her doing that…?" Korra asked Mako, watching the two in front of them.

"Nah…it's about time he found a girl who shows a little interest in him." He chuckled, squeezing his girlfriend's hand.

Korra frowned, remembering the time all of those months ago she broke the earthbender's heart. It was a devastating time for their friendship, but forgiveness came easy to the three friends, and the kiss that tore them apart became forgotten. For the most part.

...

They arrived to the dining hall, Unalaq and Tonraq already seated at the north and south heads of the table, far apart from each other. They were both staring down one another intensely, and Korra's father's face was a deep and angry shade of red. Something was wrong.

The group took their seats at the long table, Mako beside Korra near Tonraq, and the twins with Bolin seated near Unalaq.

Several servers came into the dining hall, carrying tray after tray of delicious-smelling foods. One a pot of sea prunes, and others with rice and different imported vegetables from the earth kingdom, as well as a large stuffed deer-pig placed in the center of the table.

"You've really outdone yourself, brother." Korra's father spoke coldly.

"It's really nothing." Unalaq said.

"Nothing? You could feed the entire south pole with a meal like this."

"I think you mean I could feed a single man from the south pole with a meal like this…?" Unalaq sneered to his brother.

The teens exchanged uneasy glances between one another. Bolin, on the other hand, was busy helping himself to the meal in front of him. Desna watched the young earthbender with disgust at his manners, as well as his large portion sizes.

"…Well! Everyone, help yourselves. There's enough here for you all. I'm sure you're all starving after that trip." Unalaq smiled to the kids, then looked more seriously to Tonraq. "…take heed, brother."

Desna and Eska each fished themselves a small bowl of the sea prunes and a side of vegetables and rice. Bolin took both drumsticks of the deer-pig, as well as a large serving of seaweed-noodles. Mako and Korra also took some of the deer-pig, helping themselves to bread and a pasta with tomato sauce.

Tonraq and Unalaq both did not touch the meal, their eyes still burning holes into the eyes of the other.

Unalaq contently sipped the glass of a dark wine, while Tonraq had nothing at all.

"Go ahead, brother. Eat." Korra's uncle gestured to the meal before them.

"I'm actually quite satisfied, thank you."

"Hmph…suit yourself." Unalaq sipped his glass again.

The table was eerily silent as they ate, the twins being the first to finish eating. Bolin pat his distended stomach, the fire ferret beside him chirping with satisfaction from the meal. It was apparent that there was still a lot of food left.

"I'm stuffed. I don't think I could eat another bite of this deliciousness." Bolin belched.

Eska giggled, finding everything that Bolin did to be funny. Burping at the table was definitely something that the twins learned not to do when they were children.

"Mr. Unalaq, sir…the dinner was amazing. But…I don't think we can finish all of it…" Mako chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No worries. We donate some of the spare food to families in need, whenever we have leftovers like this here. Desna and Eska actually do some of the delivering themselves," Unalaq replied, finishing his wine. "It spreads a good message. Sharing the wealth. Neighborly love. It's what helps to keep our tribe connected."

Korra nodded, admiring her uncle's words. He was a great man, in all honesty. She was happy that she would get to learn from him in the next few weeks. What about him was so terrible that made her father unable to stand him?

"Wow, uncle. Maybe we could help out, too? What do you think, dad?" Korra turned to her father.

"I-…don't see why not…but we can't forget why we all came up here in the first place, Korra." He grumbled, eying his brother.

"Great. I think this would be a perfect opportunity for you to familiarize yourself with our tribe. We all welcome you here, Avatar Korra." Her uncle smiled.

Desna and Eska exchanged glances, then Eska looked to her cousin and spoke.

"Well…normally, charities stop by and pick it up for delivery. We only visit a few homes…people who really need the extra hand." She smirks to her twin. "Is that correct, Desna?"

Desna bowed his head shyly, not liking the spotlight as much as his sister did. "That's right."

The servers cleaned up their plates, wrapping up the leftover food. How nice, Korra thought. They don't do things like this at home. So far, her uncle had been more correct about the differences between the two tribes than she would like to admit.

"The sun will be setting soon. You kids may go now. Be back here before midnight." Unalaq rose from the table. Soon after, Tonraq rose.

"Before ten." He interjected.

"Very well. Before ten." He bowed to the teens, then excused himself from the table. Tonraq stepped over to Korra.

"…Korra. You know why we're here. Not to sidetrack and do whatever you want. You should appreciate that I even agreed to this. In fact, I hardly agreed at all." He sighed, trying not to get angry.

"…I care about your Avatar training. And most importantly, I care about you." He frowned. "My brother is stubborn. All I'm asking is that you're careful."

Korra folded her arms frustratedly.

"Dad. We talked about this on the boat. I'm here to train with Uncle Unalaq. Would it really kill you if I did /something/ to help people? Really, dad?" She pouted angrily, placing her hands on her hips. Bolin cleared his throat.

"We'll be…outside." The others inched out of the room, leaving Korra and her father alone.

Korra tapped her foot, not meeting her father's eyes.

"Stubborn, huh. Well what about you?" She became more frustrated by the second.

"Korra, don't use that tone with me." His voice became more menacing.

"Who's the _Avatar_ again?"

"Who's your _father_ again?"

The young avatar found herself becoming more and more frustrated with each passing second. Her father was always persistent on being the right one in an argument, even if he was actually wrong.

"You are, dad. Just please…don't worry about me. I defeated Amon, remember? I'm strong. Independent. I don't need you breathing down my neck with everything I do." She sighed, her anger dying.

Her father shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know, Korra. But I'm your father, and that's what _I_ do."

He frowned. "…I miss you. You're my little girl. It's still hard for me, accepting that this is your path. Your mother and I never get to see you anymore…"

"Dad…"

"…but you're all grown up. And now you're a fully-realized Avatar. I need to come to terms with that still. I don't know if I ever will, actually…" he teared up a little. Something he rarely did.

"Just be careful, sweetheart. For me." A small tear streamed down his cheek.

Korra leapt into her father's arms, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Stop it, dad…you're gonna make me cry…" Korra's words choked up in her throat.

He chuckled, squeezing his daughter.

"I know I bother you most of the time…but being your dad…I just always think back to the day you were born. It was the best day of my life. And seeing you now…the beautiful young woman that you are…I am so proud, Korra." His words were calm, despite his overflowing emotions.

Korra began to cry. "Dad…! Stop…!"

She laughed in her tears, squeezing her father even tighter than before. "I believe you. And I'm glad you care. Thank you, dad…" She sighed. "…but I am grown up. I know it's hard to accept, but I am. I promise, if it makes you feel better, that I will be careful with Uncle Unalaq. Don't worry yourself, dad. He'll take good care of me. I know it." She smiled to her father reassuringly.

He exhaled, worn out from crying.

"I hope so, Korra."

...


	2. Chapter 2 - Heart of the Flame

...

_"Wise is the soul whose heart bestows the beauty of brotherly love especially - in times most cold. For the blessing of unity, evokes strong will, as the power of spirit, heals and fulfills."_

_- Crystal Harris_

...

After a few long minutes spent with her father, Korra left the dining hall and joined her friends and cousins outside to start delivering the free meals to families.

"Okay. Korra…while you were gone, the charity stopped by. They gave us the addresses of the two neediest homes." Eska said, sighing, a wagon of food standing behind her.

"…I don't really enjoy doing this, to be truthful."

Mako pouted. "Well…why not? You guys are doing a great thing."

Desna finally spoke. "Honestly, it's depressing."

Korra took Mako's hand in hers. "Well…we'll try to make it fun. Bolin is especially good at that kind of thing." The avatar smirked to the earthbender.

Bolin blushed, smitten by Korra's words. "Daaaw…don't you flatter me, you!"

Eska glared sharply to her cousin, then grabbed Bolin's arm protectively.

Korra thought once about suggesting on taking Naga, but remembered her response when Asami, Mako, Bolin, and herself all tried to climb onto her large back. The polar bear dog had been startled and knocked all of the friends off into one big pile. Probably not a good idea.

...

Mako, Bolin, Korra, and the twins walked into a small village not too far from the palace. The homes were modestly sized and comfortable. The people living there obviously weren't rich, but most of them weren't poor, either. The streets were mostly quiet, peaceful people shopping at different vendors there. A rich aroma of cooking foods steamed in the crisp, cool air of the evening.

"Okay…where to first…?" Mako asked, admiring the peaceful little village.

Desna unfolded a piece of paper, turning it several times and trying to read it. He mumbled low to himself, frustrated with the poor handwriting.

"The…first family…is located right here at the corner." His voice is quiet "…a family with ten kids, supposedly." He let out a bored sigh.

"Fun. A bunch of ignorant, loud-mouthed brats. This'll be a treat." Eska rolled her eyes.

Korra's brow pulled together. "Hey! We're blessing these people, you two! Like your father said…doing this spreads a very important message to those that feel hopeless and are less fortunate than we are! Now let's make the most of it!" Korra shouted in a powerful way, raising a triumphant fist.

Mako cheered and applauded after the short monologue. They both glared in response, causing Korra to give up. Oh well…that's their opinion.

Delivering to the first house was very rewarding. The family consisted of a single mother who had lost her husband in a horrible hunting accident a few months ago, leaving her behind with her ten children. They were all ages one to seventeen, and definitely a handful in that cramped home. The mother cried tears of joy when she received the food, and the youngest children giggled and laughed after Bolin made Pabu do a few tricks. Overall, they were a wonderful and grateful family.

The teens continued onward, the last home located just outside the village. "See…? Now was that so bad?" Korra looked to her cousins.

"…no." Eska answered flatly.

Everyone jumped with surprise when Desna released a loud sigh of annoyance.

"I've just remembered. This next home is the one with those two men from before, Eska."

"…the men from the house fire? You must be joking…"

"…sadly…I wish I were."

"Woah woah woah…what guys?" Bolin raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing the twin on his arm. Eska frowned.

"It's a tragedy, really. Several months ago, two men moved here from the Earth Kingdom, in search of a good healer, or maybe something else. Their home had caught fire after a man tried to rob them. Neither one made it out with minimal injuries. Their faces were disfigured entirely…and I'm also pretty sure one of them is missing a few limbs."

"It's depressing." Desna shut his eyes.

Korra immediately felt sick to her stomach. Anyone capable of doing that to an innocent family surely deserves death. Their lives must've completely changed after that. Korra could hardly wrap her head around the thought. What if that happened to her or her family?

"But…why come here? The best healers are definitely in the south…" Korra said. "Master Katara lives there…" Korra knew that Katara would without a question see people like them.

"…We aren't exactly sure…" the twins said unanimously.

...

After a few minutes, a small log cabin outside the village came into view. It was unlike the other homes in the nearby village. It appeared to be older and run-down. Korra smiled at the sight of it, squeezing Mako's hand tighter. Blessing this family will feel good, Korra told herself. They deserve this. The high snow blocking the path made it hard for Eska to pull the wagon through, so she quickly cleared a path with bending that stopped at the doorstep.

Bolin appeared a little fearful, probably because he was unsure of what they'd be walking into. Mako took initiative, stepping up to the door and knocking softly.

Everyone held their breath, awaiting a response. But it didn't come. The firebender knocked once more, and still, no response.

"Maybe they-" Korra was cut off my a muffled and horribly scratchy deep voice on the other side of the door. It sounded pained as it spoke.

"Who's there…!" It strained.

The teens exchanged uncomfortable glances between one another. Again, Mako was the only one able to take the lead.

"Hello…we're volunteers here to deliver some free meals…"

The other side of the door was very silent. Footsteps could be heard for a moment, then the door slowly opened.

There stood a tall figure. A man, dressed in a big parka and long pants, as well as a pair of boots. His face was the most disturbing part of him. The right side of his face, as well as some of the left, was scarred, from the bottom of his jaw to the top of his skull, where even the hair was partially burned off. It was a horrific sight. The pain could be read in his eyes as he forced a tiny grin to the group.

Korra felt a shiver grow up her spine. Something about him made the Avatar feel uneasy. Maybe it was just the burns and scarring…the disfigurement of his face.

"Thank you. All of you. You may bring it inside." He opened the door of the cabin to the teens. Desna and Eska inched back, clearly not interested in going inside. Bolin also did not have a choice, because Eska pulled him right to her side.

Korra, with sweaty palms, lifted half of the meals into her arms. Mako, with ease, lifted the other half. Together, they both took a deep breath and entered the chilly log cabin.

...

The space inside was very empty, to their surprise. Though Mako was sure that if he wasn't careful, he might hit the ceiling. There was only a small, dusty couch, a radio on a small table, and a basic kitchen area with a few counters and a small ice box refrigerator. Besides the living space and kitchen, there were two other doors. Probably for one bathroom and one bedroom, Korra was thinking.

The burned man in the parka led them to the cramped kitchen space, then opened the ice box.

"There should be enough space here." The man gestured to the box.

Inside was a single thick bloody slab of meat. It smelled horrible, so it was probably a few days gone rancid.

"Great." Korra smiled.

She and Mako stacked the meals inside the box as neatly as possible. The man's eyes could be felt burning the back of both the couple's heads. Now Mako, too, was also getting a heavy uneasy feeling. It must be nothing, because they are doing such a charitable thing for this man. Both Korra and Mako wanted to rush out of the house as quickly as possible at this point.

"As I said before, thank you. It's important that I find food that my brother-in-law can eat. Meat doesn't always do the trick." Something about the man's voice was darkened and sad.

Korra pouted. "Oh-…well…we're glad that we are able to help. We-"

Suddenly, a pained cry could be heard in one of the next rooms. Mako jerked, startled by it. The man in the parka frowned when he heard the noise.

"If you'll excuse me…you two may go." He nodded once to Korra and Mako, then turned and entered the door behind him.

Korra and Mako both looked to each other, both feeling very strange. Mako, holding Korra's hand, tugged her to the door. She froze in her tracks.

"Wait…" she sighed.

Mako's voice was a harshed whisper. "He excused us…so let's _go_, Korra." He seemed more eager to leave than even the young Avatar herself was earlier. Frowning, she responded.

"I feel…terrible…there…there must be something else we can do…" Korra felt very conflicted in her own mind. Did she want to leave? Did she not? Mako shook his head.

"We don't know these people, and they don't know us. We did the right thing, and we can't overstay our welcome. _Let's. Go._"

Reminded of her father's words, she relented and left with Mako. He almost had to practically drag Korra out of there, as she resisted his tugging at first.

What was it that drew her into wanting to stay? Was it her avatar instincts kicking in and telling her she had to help them? As they exited, Korra looked back into the home, only to see the scarred man in the parka, watching them from the bedroom doorway with menacing eyes.

...


	3. Chapter 3 - Chat with Unalaq

...

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."_

_- Martin Luther King Jr._

...

Later that night, everyone was ready for sleep and in their rooms. Well…except for Mako and Korra, who were both laying on Korra's bed in her room. She curled up against his lean torso, giggling and chatting.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Officer? Would you arrest _me_ if I did that?" Korra giggled after he told her an interesting story.

"Are you kidding? I'd be /lucky/ if I could get you to do that in /private/." He smirked.

Pouting, the Avatar slapped his chest hard.

"Okay…! I'm sorry…!" The firebender laughed, kissing his angry girlfriend's cheek.

"Whatever…!" She rolled her eyes, smiling wide. "It's like you want me to prove something to you." She smirked, leaning in and nibbling his neck.

"Well…I won't complain if you ever decide to get a little feisty on me…" he laughed, his hand sliding down the small of her back.

"Don't hold your breath, buster." She leaned in and nibbled his neck again, making him squirm.

"That freakin' tickles, Korra…!" Mako grabbed her arms, gaining dominance and getting on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head. Korra looked up into his eyes, her cheeks turning pink at the sudden act. Mako. Was on top of her. On a bed.

After a moment of heated silence between the couple, footsteps were heard down the hallway. Unalaq stepped into her room, Mako now sitting at her side as if nothing had happened. Her uncle raised a curious eyebrow.

"I hope I'm not interrupting…"

They both turned redder.

"No, uncle. We…were just saying good night." Korra blushed even harder.

"Well…goodnight, son." Unalaq gestured to outside of the room.

"Oh…uh…right, sir. Goodnight." Mako cleared his throat, getting off the bed and heading to his own room, very embarrassed. He smiled to Korra one last time before disappearing into the hallway. Unalaq seemed amused.

"Uncle…I-…I'm sorry…I know you don't want us to share-"

He laughed. "Oh no…never mind it. I appreciate young love." He smiled slightly, stepping further into the room.

What? Then why did Eska say that it was forbidden? Korra needed to think about that.

"…you /do/, Uncle?" Korra eagerly pulled herself to the edge of her bed, expecting to hear some sort of story to justify his words.

She knew her uncle was previously married, but she didn't know much about his wife at all. Neither Desna nor Eska seemed to know much about her, either.

"Of course. But that's not why I came to visit you. I wanted to discuss our future with training before you went to bed. Without my brother's interruption."

Korra couldn't hide her frown, disappointed that she didn't get the story that she wanted to hear.

"…sure, Uncle. You're the master. What…did you have in mind for me?"

Korra recalled when her uncle had calmed down the angry spirit that threatened the village back in the south during the festival. He did something so strange, there wasn't even a name for it. Was it even waterbending? If she could learn that, it could help strengthen her connection to the spiritual world. He was so calm, and his form was so graceful that the spirit easily fell into a trance and disappeared. It was incredible.

"I was thinking that we'd spend a few nights here with the family as we trained. To…reassure your father, in some respects. Then, we'll travel out of the city and spend a few nights there. I want to show you one of the most spiritual locations in the entire north. With this journey, your bond with spirit will significantly increase. And you may very well restore the respect and balance between the physical and spiritual realms."

His tone was serious and powerful as he spoke. Spirit was something that he took very seriously and personally. Korra gave a slight nod. The offer her uncle suggested sounded perfect for her. But no matter how many days they spent here, her dad would still be so protective and would either want to join them, or argue out of them even going in the first place. He cared about her training, but the thought of her alone with her uncle probably would not be an easy idea to digest.

"…I trust you, uncle. My father is very…well, protective of me. He means no harm. I-…don't want it to get in the way as much as you do…" she frowned.

"Then it's settled. We'll begin our first lesson tomorrow evening. The moon will be full. A clear night rich in spiritual energy." He smiled. "Rest well."

"Will do, Uncle. Goodnight."

...

Unalaq exited Korra's bedroom, leaving her alone. She had a lot to think about. A lot on her mind. She laid back on her bed, her arms folded above her head. Her eyes wandered to the open window, the curtains blowing from the slight breeze of the late night. The moon could be seen, hidden only by a few dark clouds. Yup…definitely going to be full.

Korra reminded herself of the beauty, yet dangers of the full moon. Waterbenders gain a powerful increase in their abilities, as Katara had taught her. That is also when the bloodbenders rise, too. It's a good thing it's illegal…and that it's an extremely rare skill to acquire, she thought. Only the greatest waterbenders in the would could even possibly be capable of it. A strong shiver chilled Korra's body, nightmares returning to her. She took a deep breath, letting the thoughts leave her through meditation. 'Better not remind myself of it. It's over', she whispered to herself, as her mind continued to wander, sending her into a deep, relaxed sleep.

If Korra had learned anything from her first night in the Northern Water Tribe, it's that the people here are neighborly and loving…

…even the darkest of shadows could shine a light here.

...


	4. Chapter 4 - Date Plans

...

_"Put your heart in the hands of someone who will carry it as gently as if it were their own."_

_- Susan Gale_

...

Bolin woke up to the sun shining in his face and Pabu the fire ferret licking his nose, as he did every morning. He pawed at his owner's chest, letting out small squeaks for attention. The small fire ferret was hungry.

"…mmmm…" Bolin cracked his eyes open, coming face to face with Pabu. He laughed, petting the red fur on Pabu's head.

"Okay, buddy. I'm up." He sat up, scratching under the ferret's chin. Pabu purred in response.

"I'll get you some breakfast, pal."

Bolin's stomach let out a loud growl.

"…and for me, too."

Bolin left his bedroom, Pabu with him on his shoulder. He stepped to the bathroom door, hesitating to enter.

"I'm going into the bathroom, people! Korra…Makoo…just letting you know…!"

There was silence. Everyone must still be asleep. Bolin put his pointer finger in front of his lips, silencing himself. He whispered harshly to the furry pet.

"Shh, Pabu…! You don't want to wake anyone up, do you!?"

Pabu squeaked, his head tilting in confusion. After all, Bolin was the one who was shouting. On his tiptoes, Bolin entered the bathroom, running a warm shower. Steam exited from the bathroom and into the hallway. Pabu sat on the sink while Bolin showered, the steam dampening his fur. The fire ferret hated water, and frantically groomed and cleaned his fur in hopes of getting rid of it.

The earthbender hummed a happy tune he remembered from his childhood, not sure where he had heard it exactly. The shower felt incredible after the chilly night. Lathering shampoo on his head, Bolin shut his eyes and began to rinse it out, continuing the tune even louder. Even Pabu cackled along with it.

"Hello!" A voice came from right outside the shower curtain.

Bolin jolted, a high-pitched squeal of fright coming out of his throat as he gripped the curtain and covered his wet, naked body with it.

There stood Eska, an awkward smile and heavy blush on her cheeks. Her eyes quickly glanced over Bolin's muscled torso, then back up to his eyes before he would notice.

"I do apologize for the sudden intrusion. You don't mind this in your culture…?"

Bolin swallowed hard, not completely understanding her. He's naked in a shower. Does Eska not think that teens in Republic City have an ounce of discretion?

"Uh…it's-…ahem…it's all good. It's all good." His voice cracked.

Eska's face darkened even further, laughing at Bolin's words. What joke did he make? Why was she laughing?

"So. Join me for lunch?" Eska brushed back a strand of her long, dark hair.

Lunch!? It's no wonder no one answered Bolin earlier. He had slept into the afternoon! He reached to the handle of the shower and turned it right, shutting off the water.

"Eska-…I mean…" Bolin felt awkward. The female twin clung to him ever since he introduced himself back at the festival. She even said that she would make him hers. He appreciated the attention. In fact, he loved it. But it was almost so much, that he didn't even know how to react to it. Eska meant no harm, right? She's just not good with self-expression, he thought. No doubt, Bolin knew she was beautiful, just like her cousin. Maybe he could open her mind a little more and help her to be better with communicating with others. And this 'girlfriend' thing might also become more official, in his mind.

"Lunch it is."

Eska bowed, returning Bolin's privacy to him by leaving the bathroom. As he watched her, he could see the hint of a smile that actually showed…happiness.

...

The sixteen-year-old left the bathroom, holding his pet in his arms as he returned to his bedroom. He got dressed, then went to the mirror hung above the dresser. If he's going to be having lunch with Eska today, it's going to be a date, and he wanted to look good. Bolin pouted, unsatisfied with the way his hair fell. He spoke to himself.

"Well, Bolin…how do you impress a lady…"

To Bolin, impressing girls back in the city was as simple as breathing. But with _Eska_…it's entirely different.

In Republic City, Bolin had three main advantages. One, he was an athlete. Two, he had an entire fan-base of screaming girls dedicated to him. And three, the screaming girls were _normal_ (Or…seemingly…). What was Eska, anyway? She's stiff and monotone…and when she tried to be a little more relaxed, it came off forced and uncomfortable.

He smiled confidently into the mirror.

"I'll break her. I know I will."

...

Desna and Eska stood in the main hall, chatting amongst each other. Both appeared to be bothered about something. The male twin mumbled to his sister.

"But what do we do about it? We need to be careful about—"

Desna's voice was cut off by Bolin's entrance into the main hall. His hair was slicked back into a shiny hairdo, a single curl twisted in the front. His jacket also had a few buttons undone at the top, exposing the top of his chest. He winked to Eska.

"M'lady…!" Bolin smirked, winking to Eska.

The sixteen-year-old girl felt her face become boiling hot. What kind of an act was this? No matter how hard Eska tried, she could never find the answers to explain why people from this culture could be so…individualistic, if that was even the right word. She normally turned to her brother for his explanations, which always made sense. Even he seemed speechless by Bolin this time.

Desna's eye twitched. Bolin was strange, sure. But why in the spirit's name would she fall in love with a boy like him. Not that it mattered, he thought. She'd probably have an arranged marriage anyways.

Bolin scooped Eska's long-sleeved arm into his.

"…shall we go, oh most beautiful princess of…princessy…twinny-ness…?"

Eska laughed into her hand. She had never felt so overjoyed or excited in her entire life. Whatever it was that Bolin was doing, it was working.

Desna looked down, questioning whether or not he'd join them. If this was a 'date', then they'd probably want to be alone. He and Eska did everything together. Is this new guy going to change that?

Desna stepped back from them. "Enjoy yourselves…" He exited the room, going down a large hall. None of these rubes can be trusted.

Not a single one.

...


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Always as Planned…

...

_"You have to take risks. We will only understand the miracle of life fully when we allow the unexpected to happen."_

_-Paulo Coelho_

...

Bolin led Eska out of the grounds of the palace. She seemed confused while the exuberant earthbender tugged her hand, the most wide and beautiful smile she had ever seen curved onto his lips. Her mind flickered back to what she and Desna had been saying earlier. They had a lot on their minds, and so much to think about since Korra arrived. But...Bolin had been the first boy that Eska ever found herself to take an interest in. And should she not take advantage of this? Compared to all of the other dolts that the Northern Water Tribe had to offer, Bolin was the perfect choice.

"Now...close your eyes..."

Eska hesitated, but slowly shut her eyes. She liked him, but to trust him was a little different. Maybe she should just take a look-

"No peeking!" He shouted to her, almost reading her thoughts.

She shook her head, chuckling. "I won't, I won't. Please...would you just inform me on where we are going..."

"On a date, right?" Bolin answered smartly, still pulling the female twin by the hand.

Her face became red hot.

"Yes...yes, a date, sure. I meant more specifically on what location we would be-"

Bolin stopped, reaching the final destination. Whether this would impress her or not was difficult to tell. He had already been trying so hard planning this afternoon, and getting any ounce of emotion out of her was like trying to juice an unripe cactus-lemon.

By nature, cactus lemons grew only in the driest of deserts, and the ripening process could only take place if the area received adequate rainfall that year, which was very rare. Therefore, nearly all cactus-lemons harvested are unripe and dried out. But a perfectly juicy, delectable cactus-lemon, given the time to grow and ripen to perfection, could surprise you with it's sharp and delectable sour juices.

"Open your eyes."

In front of the two teenagers was a large glass structure that dazzled the eye with it's lush green plant life. It was a greenhouse. One kept in this cold of a landscape was nearly impossible. The blinding sun pounded onto the open, glassy building.

Eska's eyes wandered the building. She had never seen anything like it, and surely never expected to see something like it in the North. How could this be possible?

"What do you think?" Bolin asked the twin. She could now see that he was holding a basket in his other hand, and the fuzzy Pabu on his shoulder. She could hardly process this type of gesture. What did all of it mean?

"This is an incredible building. But I really do not quite-..." Bolin noticed her cheeks were a light pink. Maybe it was the cold…

With great confidence, Bolin pulled out a brochure. It's been folded way beyond it's original intention to fit conveniently in his coat pocket.

"Okay…it says…aw man, this is cool…source of spiritual energy…the radiation the sun provides powers large solar-powered panels that give energy to…the…thingamajig…thingy…" The paper of the brochure crinkled as he rotated it, moving it close to his face and then far away again, trying to make sense of it.

"Ohhh…temperature controlling thingies…I think I read it wrong earlier…"

Eska understood.

"Interesting…I have not seen a building like this before…care to show me…?" She instinctively gripped his arm again. What she was feeling, the pounding of her heart, was some sort of excitement that she had never felt before.

...

Eska felt herself becoming suffocated by the stuffy heat in the greenhouse. How did they even build this here? It was twice as hot as the spiritual oasis. The North is cold, and it should stay that way. This experience wasn't as great as she'd anticipated.

As they toured the different types of plant life, Bolin sensed Eska's uneasiness. She was sweaty and awkward and most definitely uncomfortable. Even when Bolin occasionally cracked a joke, it was the first time he didn't see the soft features of her face light up. There goes the picnic idea. He wanted to eat with her inside the greenhouse. Pabu the fire ferret, curled up under his owner's shirt to avoid the high humidity.

"Bolin…" She wiped her forehead. The moistness on her sleeve hardly absorbed the sweat. Even without her jacket, the heat was difficult to adjust to. "This has all been wonderful…and your efforts of affection…they make my heart melt…"

"But," Bolin added, "Now you're _really_ melting…"

He forced a laugh. That's all he could do to hide his embarrassment. This date was worse than the time he tried flirting with that one girl he crushed on when he was thirteen. She ended up pushing him into the street, skinning his knees on the asphalt. He spent that entire night crying. Korra probably would've loved a place like this. She loved visiting new places and seeing new things.

"That's…accurate." The twin frowned.

Holding the basket in one hand, and Eska's sweaty palm in the other, Bolin immediately headed for the exit. This date was heading for disaster. He wanted to save it, before it was too late.

...

As a last resort, Bolin took Eska to a large, freezing lake nearby. There were benches so visitors could watch the surroundings quietly to themselves. This probably would've been a better first location for their date.

They took the only bench they could find - near an old, fighting couple. They publicly smoked cigarettes, and the smell of the tobacco was horribly strong. Bolin scrunched his nose, trying to ignore it. It wasn't until after listening to the fighting for two hours and half enjoying their food that the old couple finally left. After that, Bolin tried to lighten the mood by feeding the penguin seals with a leftover piece of bread. This failed when they began to attack him viciously. It took Eska's waterbending and then Pabu's screeching to finally scare them away, and Bolin was left with holes in his pants and brand new coat. All Eska could do was try to reassure him that she was fine. This day was a mess.

The sun began to set, and the defeated Bolin just wanted to take Eska home. So much for impressing her. She looked like she was in pain the entire night. There was probably nothing that they could have done that wouldn't have gone wrong.

...

The two arrived at the palace, and no one appeared to be home. Everyone had their own errands to attend to for the day. It is pretty late…so _someone_ should be here soon.

Eska and Bolin, arm in arm, entered the main foyer. Bolin frowned, sighing with relief that they were finally home.

"…I'm sorry…"

"N-…no worries. It-…it was…how you would say…a great time."

She forced a fake smile to him. The date was an attempt…but Eska probably could've had better. But being choosy wouldn't get her anywhere with anyone to begin with.

"Yeah, yeah…sure…you don't have to lie to me. I can take it." He looked to her with wide, green eyes, his furry companion's face matching.

"All I wanted was for you to have fun…and feel free. Show you what it's like to be a normal teenager, because I know you don't know what that's like. But I failed…miserably." He laughed. "…This date sucked."

Bolin remembered when he had taken Korra out on their first and only date. She didn't even know that it _was_ a date. That night was one of the best of his life, and he had almost brought himself to believe that he and Korra were destined for each other. How stupid, he thought. Pretty, athletic avatar…it was a dream.

"Bolin. I'm not going to complain about it. But if I could, I would say that was _the_ most awkward, uncomfortable, disgusting, strange, and downright awful date that _anyone_ could experience."

Bolin frowned. Now the truth comes out.

Eska leaned forward, pressing her lips to Bolin's frown. She kissed him a bit stiffly at first, but eventually found herself becoming relaxed and comfortable, placing her hands on his shoulders. Bolin was shocked, also stiff at first, but then softened and returned the gentle kiss. He became red hot, and although he wasn't a firebender, he could feel some sort of electricity shooting through his body. The only way he could describe it, was that it felt incredible.

Eska pulled away, her hands now caressing his reddened cheeks. He could feel her palms trembling as her heart pounded.

"…but it was my first real date…and I would not ask to change it for anything…" she smiled wide. Happily. Genuinely. She never looked so bright before. In fact, he didn't think she was capable of showing so much happiness. Bolin too, was now smiling. She was satisfied that she was able to squeeze out that amazingly beautiful smile that she loved on him so much.

"Have a good night." She bowed, walking away and going down the adjoining hall. Before disappearing, she turned around for a brief moment and said to the blushing earthbender...

"…Thank you, Bolin."

...


	6. Chapter 6 - We Kissed

...

_"A shocking occurrence ceases to be shocking when it occurs daily."_

_- Alexander Chase_

...

Korra and Mako spent their day in each other's company, walking hand-in-hand and visiting the many different shops in the main city. Together they even purchased a few things, which included a tiny Pabu-sized jacket at the store Bolin pointed out on their first day, new boots for Korra and a decorative baby tiger-wolf pelt for Mako. Korra flinched at the sight of such a young animal being killed for _decoration_. It still had it's head and everything, which made the avatar's stomach turn.

"That's disgusting…the poor little baby…" Korra pointed to the white cub pelt in Mako's bag.

"Says the girl who grew up with these things in her house." Her boyfriend sneered.

"Yeah…! But…who says I wanted to grow up with dead animals in my house?! They were from my dad's hunts…and they _definitely_ weren't little _babies!_They were monsters that could threaten our village!"

Korra became defensive of herself.

Monsters. Or…at least that's what her dad would tell her when she was little. He would even make up an incredible tale for each hunt he brought home, framing himself as this great, valiant hero that risked his life saving the world every time he went hunting. Korra admired this, and it helped her with missing him while he and the other men from the tribe were gone for their hunting trips, because the story always gave her something to look forward to for when he came home.

"Heh…well…it _could've_ grown up to be a monster…you never know!" He nudged Korra's side with his elbow.

"A cute little baby like that? A monster? _Please_." Korra rolled her eyes.

"All those bad guys' asses that you're gonna kick? They were all babies at some point, y'know…" Mako raised up the animal pelt, waving it in his girlfriends face.

Korra pouted, scrunching up her nose.

"Murderer."

...

Their day ended with a quiet gondola ride along one of the many man-made rivers that allowed for water travel within the city. Mako's arm was wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder, while a man rowed their boat in the chilly afternoon.

Korra shut her eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment. This relaxation was great preparation for her training with her uncle tonight. She let out a long sigh, getting comfortable against the firebender beside her.

"Hey…hey…hey…hey…" he poked Korra repeatedly in the ribs.

She moaned, opening her eyes.

"What. Can't you see I'm relaxing here?" She shut her eyes again.

"Right, miss airbender…I just wanted to ask about your uncle. I know how you're gonna train with him and all, but…what exactly is he going to teach you about waterbending that you don't already know?"

She scoffed. "It's not just waterbending, _Mr. Detective_. I've already mastered it. He's going to help me develop spiritual connections and such. Maybe a few waterbending tricks here and there, too. My first lesson is tonight, actually." The avatar intertwined her fingers with Mako's.

"Ahh…I knew that…" he laughed.

"In all seriousness…I'm really kinda curious about what your gonna learn…or even what he could teach you. Us normal people don't really experience the spirits that much…" Mako squeezed her hand.

"Yeah…I've been thinking about that too. Though…I don't know how easy it'll be for me. It took me forever to get airbending right…which was all spiritual this and that. I think my uncle will teach me in a better way that'll help me learn faster than when I was training with Tenzin…"

Korra frowned, remembering how difficult it was to unlock her airbending. It took the most desperate of times for her to be able to do it. Balancing the spirit world…would it take a moment like nearly losing Mako for her to succeed? She's the Avatar. She better get the hang of it, if saving the world is going to be her full-time job.

Mako could see the stressed look on her face while she thought silently to herself, staring down to her reflection in the river.

"Korra…don't over think it. You've already mastered all of the elements. Just use what you know, and you're bound to get it." He smiled encouragingly into her eyes.

Her long face changed into a happy smile. She leaned up and pressed her lips to her boyfriend's, then pulled away and tousled his thick, black hair.

"I hate you."

She met with his lips again.

...

It was the early evening, and the happy couple returned to the palace, each carrying their own shopping bags.

"Where's Bolin…?" Korra wondered. The palace was eerily silent.

Mako shrugged.

"He was dead asleep when we left. Maybe he got up and decided to do something with his life." He chuckled.

The two were headed to their own rooms, Mako wrapping his arm around Korra's waist as they made it to the hallway.

They stopped in front of Mako's doorway, standing in each other's arms and looking lovingly into their significant other's eyes.

"What do ya wanna do now…" Korra blushed.

"What do _you_ wanna do now…" Mako leaned down, kissing her nose.

She giggled, now wrapping her arms around his neck. "I could stand here with you all day…"

He kissed her again, now moving down to her lips as he gripped her waist.

"So could I. And I will. Watch me." He smirked.

"Not unless I bust your kneecaps…let's see you stand then." Korra smirked, finding a spot on her boyfriend's neck and biting it.

He laughed, trying to push Korra off. His neck was his most ticklish spot, and the avatar was always smart to get it when he wasn't careful to protect it.

"Psssssst…" A sudden noise was heard behind them.

The couple jumped, both surprised. Their romantic mood was destroyed in that second.

Peeking out of his own doorway, was Bolin. The look on his face was a mix of fear, nervousness, panic…and just about everything else.

"Guys…!" Bolin whispered harshly. His face was the brightest red either of them had ever seen. What's up with him, Korra thought to herself.

The young couple approached the earthbender, both concerned and curious about what he was doing.

"Bro…you look like a sweaty pig-bear…you okay?" Mako pouted.

He hid behind his door, looking frantically from Korra, to his brother. Mako crossed his arms in front of his chest. This couldn't be good.

"Shh…! Stay quiet…! I don't anyone to hear…!" He almost looked like he was in tears.

Korra pouted, becoming worried.

"Fine…just tell us what's happening…"

He took a deep, shaky breath, trying to collect himself.

"Okay, so…today…e-…Eska and I…we went out-…on…on a date today…" Sweat dripped down the side of his face.

"Way to go, Bo!" Mako shouted, grinning widely and raising his arms in the air.

"SHHHH…!" Bolin frowned.

"Sorry…" Mako whispered, sullenly sinking into his jacket.

Korra smiled. "Bolin…that's wonderful. Why are you freaking out, then? You should be happy."

A tiny smile grew on Bolin's face.

"I am. It-…it's just…this day just…wasn't what I expected…" His smile became bigger.

"Well…why don't you come with us to your brother's room and you can tell us more?" Korra bounced on her toes excitedly.

Bolin hid himself further behind the door. "Well…I-…I just need to tell you this now…"

The earthbender paused for a long moment.

"…she kissed me."

Both Korra and Mako's faces became wide with shock, their smiles both matching.

"Bolin…!" They both squealed. Mako himself, was especially happy for his brother. Finally…his first _real_ girlfriend. First real _kiss_. Good job, Bolin.

"I SAID SHUSHHH!" Bolin pressed his finger to his lips.

Korra jumped. "We need to celebrate, Bolin! You have absolutely _nothing_ to hide!"

Mako nodded.

"Korra's right. You should be proud to have a girlfriend. Not embarrassed."

Bolin looked down. "…y-…yeah. I-…I guess I-…just…don't know what to say…" he stood up more confidently, now coming out of the doorway. He appeared to be a little disheveled. A nervous wreck. Mako pat his brother's shoulder.

"…I'm proud of you, bro."

Korra beamed, also very proud. She knew he'd already forgotten their…_previous_ date…but she hadn't entirely forgotten it. She'd broken his heart. _Badly_. Seeing him now with a girlfriend definitely helped her to feel better. Even if it was her cousin.

"What a relief…I thought you guys would freak out on me or something." Bolin rubbed the back of his neck, hardly meeting their eyes.

"How could we be mad? Now we can do all sorts of fun things without you being an awkward third-wheel. Ah…no offense. Like double dates…ooh! Or bending tag…" Korra elbowed Bolin in the gut.

"That sounds cool…heh…" he took a deep breath. "All that nervousness really made me…have to _go_…" the earthbender pointed to the bathroom door down the hall. "I'll…be back…" Bolin squeaked, slinking down the hall and into the bathroom.

Korra turned to Mako slowly, her face glowing. "Well…! I surely didn't expect _that_…"

Mako chuckled. "Neither did I. I'm so glad. He's never had a girlfriend before. Only flirting here and there…"

The avatar sighed. "…poor Bolin…all sweaty and nervous to tell us…" she laughed. "Kinda reminded me about when we were telling my father that we were dating. You were so scared." She slapped her boyfriend's chest.

"Whatever you say, almighty avatar." Mako rolled his eyes. He lifted a bag in his hand.

"I'm going to go put this coat on Pabu to surprise Bolin…I'll meet you in my room?" Mako smirked.

"Sure thing." Korra leaned forward on her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend, then entered the neighboring door down the hall.

...

Mako sighed, smiling and shaking his head. He was so, so very proud of his little brother. But still, he better keep an eye on them. This is his first real relationship. As his older brother, he needs to make sure that he doesn't hurt Eska, or that Eska doesn't hurt him.

Mako could hear Pabu chirping behind the door. Bag in hand, the firebender pushed aside the pelt curtain and entered Bolin's bedroom.

Nothing prepared him for when he saw a naked Eska, laying fast asleep in his younger brother's bed, with Pabu the fire ferret licking her nose.

...


	7. Chapter 7 - Demons

...

_"It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell."_

_- Buddha_

...

Eska slowly blinked her eyes open, feeling tiny paws scratch at her chest and a small tongue lick the tip of her nose. She felt that she was in an unfamiliar bed, but it did not take her long to remember why. Blindly, she pushed Pabu away, who was still trying to wake her up. Sitting up in the bed, the female twin rubbed her eyes, seeing her makeup come off onto her hand.

Getting Bolin to sleep with her was easy. She only had to remove a few articles of clothing, smile seductively, and keep him quiet. He was submissive, but he was a talker, too. The entire time, the earthbender asked questions like _what if we're caught? What if something happens? What will my brother think?_

One step closer, she thought. That last move had to have done it. Bolin would never leave her side, now.

Her blurred vision cleared, and she could see someone else standing in the room. A tall, lean figure. It didn't look like Bolin…but was it?

"…B-…Bolin…" She blinked, her vision clearing.

"Guess again," the voice replied.

She could now see that Bolin was in fact, _not _the one standing in the room, as she would've preferred. She now could see that it was _his brother _in front of her. His arms were folded across his chest, and his brows were pulled together in a way that showed that he was _definitely_ not happy. She pulled the blanket in front of her upwards, covering her slightly exposed torso and her blushing face.

"Hello." Mako smirked, waving to her. Well…this is embarrassing. The female twin didn't expect him to just walk in like this.

She could hardly answer, hiding further under the blankets. Before she had to say anything else, Mako disappeared from the room, and everything was eerily silent.

...

Korra was sitting on Mako's bed, trying on her new furry boots she had purchased with him earlier. They fit snug and comfortably, and unlike her other boots, they were lined on the inside with snow-yak fur. Her toes were being hugged comfortably within the new pair of shoes.

Mako entered the bedroom, and the Avatar stuck her booted foot into the air for him to see.

"Check it out!" Korra wiggled her toes in the boots. "Are these legit, or what!?"

The firebender in front of her had a face paler than the snow on the ground. He looked sick, or something. His girlfriend frowned, lowering her foot.

"…you okay?" She pouted.

Mako couldn't speak, looking around the room in hopes of a word just popping out of nowhere to help him in his shocked state. Tears were apparent in his eyes.

"Yeah…c-…can I just talk to you…after your training…I don't want you to be distracted, or anything…" he frowned, not meeting her eyes.

Korra didn't buy his words. Besides, it was already too late. Now she _knew _something was wrong…but what? She would try her hardest to find out before she left for her training soon. Rising from the bed, she stepped over to her boyfriend, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Mako…you're crying…what is it?" She caressed the smooth skin on the back of his neck with her thumbs, trying to comfort him. Or better yet - get him to talk.

"No, Korra. I said that we'll talk tonight. Can't that be enough for you?"

Her brows pulled together.

"Mako…I've never seen you look so pale. Like…ever. Just tell me…and maybe you'll feel better." She gave a small smile to him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, her fingers pulling through and twirling it in a repeating motion.

The firebender's body became tense, and he pulled himself away from Korra. He didn't want to be bothered about it. Right now…he just wanted Korra to _leave_.

"Whatever. I'll see you tonight, then." Korra scowled.

Without a response from Mako, Korra left the room, too impatient to bother with him any longer.

...

After a half hour of walking around the palace and working off her own anger, Korra eventually found her uncle, standing outside. It appeared as if he was watching her. She huffed, a puff of condensation forming in front of her face.

Unalaq stood tall, his arms folded neatly behind his back as he observed her. He always looked so mighty and elegant, like the silhouette of a skyscraper framed in a beautiful Republic City sunset.

"It will be dark soon. We shall get going."

Korra huffed again, stopping in front of her Uncle. She surely felt a lot better than before. _Whatever it is, Mako will tell me_, she reassured herself.

"Yes…yes, uncle…I'm ready…" _Ready to get out of here_, she thought.

"Great. If you'll come with me to the stables, we will bring your polar bear dog companion as a method of travel." He smiled kindly, gesturing to his niece and beginning to walk.

Naga. Ever since Korra arrived to the Northern Water Tribe, she had hardly seen Naga at all. She put her trust in the servants, and most importantly, her uncle to make sure she was well taken care of during the journey. Korra knew that she would be fine, but she sure did miss her, even after that short period of time.

When Korra and Unalaq reached the stables, they were greeted by Naga's howling and whimpering. The avatar raced to her companion, opening the gate wrapping her arms tight around the polar bear dog's thick neck.

Naga's whimpers quieted, but she continued to thump her tail. She missed her best friend as much as Korra did.

"I'm here, girl."

Unalaq smiled and watched, saddling up a camel-horse and mounting it. Korra did the same, climbing Naga's back and leading her out of the stables. Her uncle pulled ahead, and the two rode silently together out of the city grounds until they could no longer see roads, homes, or buildings of any kind.

Korra felt the wind of the creeping night chill down the back of her coat. The moon was rising, and the sky was darkening. Even though she had her uncle's company, something made Korra feel more uneasy than usual in his presence.

Pulling the reins of his camel-horse, the Chief halted the animal, stopping it at the base of a large, rocky cliffside. In front of it, was a flat plain of snowy ground that went as far as the eye could see. Korra pouted, getting off of Naga.

"This is it? This will be where I'm having my first lesson?"

"Yes. And you will see why, soon enough." Unalaq dismounted his animal, taking a few steps into the open plain.

He lifted his head to the full moon, which was now high in the sky. It offered enough light to illuminate the night, the pure snow reflecting it in a way that made it even brighter than it was back in the city. It reminded Korra of home, in the Southern Water Tribe.

The glow blanketed Unalaq's face, the aging partially shadowing his features. Korra watched him carefully. He was in his zone, clearly, and that cannot be bothered or tampered with. He looked so peaceful…yet…also very…intimidating.

"Korra. What do you see here before you?"

She looked up to the clear night sky. There, the full moon was in perfect view. Surely, that is what he wanted her to look at.

"The moon, uncle." She smiled.

"Yes. I want you to close your eyes. Sense it's energy. The moon spirit is granting you her strength. If you can connect to what exactly this feels like, the better you will be able to tap into this energy, as well as your own. You must build a trust…a bond with the spirit, to truly understand her gift."

Her uncle took a deep breath through his nose, exhaling slowly and deeply. He kept perfectly still, his arms creating an up and down motion that corresponded with his breaths.

Korra mimicked this action, shutting her eyes and also breathing slow. She could definitely feel what her uncle was talking about. The full moon's energy. Yue, the moon spirit, touching her with heightened abilities. This is what her uncle meant. Yes…she understood it, to her surprise. But…there had to be _something_ about this that she was missing.

"Uncle…I can feel what you're telling me to feel. The full moon gives us waterbenders…unimaginable power. It…feels…stronger, than it normally does."

"That is correct. It should feel stronger. Why don't you open your eyes now."

Doing as Unalaq instructed, Korra opened her eyes. Painted in the sky, were dancing lights of all shapes and colors. They circled the moon so brightly, dancing as if they were alive. Or…being controlled by something. Something not of this world.

"The Northern Lights…" Korra gasped.

"That's right. What you see here, are spirits that are happy…spirits that are respected. Here in the North, balance is maintained through traditions that have been kept in our culture for centuries. Our southern brothers have failed with keeping up with our traditions, and that is why spirits no longer show their beauty in their skies."

Korra nodded. He was right. Back at home, she'd only heard stories of beautiful lights like these.

"What do we do…what can _I_ do to restore that balance, uncle…?"

He chuckled. "That is what I am going to teach you. So…let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. You must completely tap into your spiritual power to learn what you must do."

His smile was warm as he placed a hand on his niece's shoulder. She bit her lip, fighting a pout. She wanted to learn _now_. See what she was capable of. Prove her father wrong.

Unalaq turned back to the animals, unloading supplies from the back of the camel. He turned to Korra, beginning to set up tents.

"We will camp here for one night. Unless…you'd rather return to the palace."

Camp? Her uncle didn't mention this. She needed to talk to Mako badly, after the way he had acted before she left. But…this training _is_ the reason why she was here._ Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time…_

"No, Uncle…camp sounds fun. I need to immerse myself in these spiritual surroundings." Korra sighed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He grinned.

...

Together, Unalaq and Korra set up two tents side-by-side. _At least Unalaq is friendly,_ Korra thought. She never saw him often when she was little, and once she started training, it was a rare occasion. Now that she was older, maybe they could have more of a mature relationship, rather than just a student-teacher relationship.

For the rest of the night, Korra and Unalaq stood and observed the lights, also talking about the spirits and their stresses. Korra felt herself understanding more and more of the spirits and their world. Her uncle taught that everything placed on the earth has a connection to spirit, some connections being stronger than others. He also explained that there are two main spiritual 'portals' in the physical world, located at both poles. These areas are nearly untouchable by humans, and are wonders that have yet to be understood - even by Unalaq, so he claimed. After Unalaq finished a thought, he tapped the pointer and middle finger of his right hand from his forehead, to his heart, and then repeated again with his left hand, whispering words that Korra was unable to hear. Perhaps he was praying. To be respectful, Korra copied the motion, shutting her eyes. And when she did so, a calming sensation came over her body. One that relaxed her to the point of exhaustion. Why didn't the South practice these rituals anymore? Her dad never taught her these things. Korra was satisfied to know that for once, she was _actually_ right.

Unalaq had proven that he could give her the training she needed.

"Get some rest, avatar. We need to begin travel in the morning." Unalaq bowed, his hands pressed together. Korra returned the bow, going into her tent and curling up with a cotton blanket.

With this first night of training, she felt confident. Satisfied. She understood the lesson, and was able to mentally apply it. And it felt _easy_. She could feel her abilities growing stronger, even after one night. Tired, she shut her eyes, drifting off into a heavy sleep.

...

The darkness of her unconsciousness soon cleared up, and the young Avatar found herself in a place that was definitely not inside her tent. The air was a thick, heavy smog, and breathing it made her body feel heavier, too. Opening her eyes, she sat up to find that around her, was an endless landscape of rock and cave, enveloped in smoke and shadows. In the distance, she could see a single source of light - a bright green light that reflected off the sheer stones of this…'cave' she was in.

"Hello…?" The sound of her voice resonated off the endless walls as she began to walk toward the light. As she neared it, she could hear that she was not alone. A deep, demonic voice, almost in a whisper, was chanting something inaudible.

Despite the heavy warmth of the air, chills tingled and poked all the way down her body. What was this? She was most certainly, not in the North Pole…

The heat from the light made her feel even hotter, and the sound of the strange voice echoed even louder. Chanting…chanting…now loud enough for her to tell that it wasn't in English.

She breached the entrance where the light was coming from, and she had to squint her eyes to be able to walk through to it. The voice sounded as if it was now playing behind her…or in her own head.

At this point, the heat was excruciating, and she had to take herself down on the floor of the cave to crawl. Her skin was searing, her clothes melted down to her skin. She was in unimaginable pain, and became so dehydrated that her tongue was like sandpaper. But even over all of these feelings…she _knew_ she had to get to the other side of this light.

Crying out in pain, she could no longer close her eyes to protect herself from the blinding light. It was as if her eyelids had been permanently burned off. Reaching a single blistering hand into the light, Korra wailed, feeling utterly helpless. Death was coming to her, and she knew it.

Before her vision darkened permanently, she could see the outline of what looked like three figures standing in front of her, maybe four, all chanting at a volume that made Korra cry harder in her blistering, burned state. They all appeared to be hooded, chanting to one of the shapes in particular. Her vision blurred and blackened, and the figures seemed to merge together as the life finally left her stiffened, twisted body.

...

Leaping up in her tent, Korra gasped for air. Her body was drenched in sweat - her clothing and the cotton blanket all soaked. Frantically, she felt her arms…her legs…her face…they were all there. Not a single burn or blister. She was safe. She was right where she had fallen asleep.

She choked out muffled sobs into her blanket, not ever wanting to recall that kind of pure pain and agony ever again. Shakily rising, wiping tears from her face, she opened the door of her tent. She needed fresh air to clear her mind of the nightmare.

When she stepped into the dark, cold morning, there stood Unalaq, his back to her as he prayed quietly to himself.

...

...

AN: thank you all for the great feedback! It's really kept me inspired to keep going. I have so many great ideas for this. Keep reading. :)

P.S…even though book 2 premiered…this fanfic will remain very AU.


	8. Chapter 8 - Right and Wrong

...

_"I never paint dreams or nightmares. I paint my own reality."_

_- Frida Kahlo_

...

Unalaq turned his head slightly, only to find a much sweatier version of his niece standing outside of her tent, body trembling. The hour was much too early for her to be awake. She must've had a nightmare…

"You're up early." He grinned, his eyes opening from the prayer.

"Uncle…" Korra panted breathily. She was so very shaken. Even when she'd had the occasional dream about Amon, she knew that they definitely did not compare to what happened this night. What was all of this about?

"I see you are upset. Tell me what is bothering you." The grin on his lips curved downward into a slight frown.

_Why was Unalaq so nice_, she questioned. It was making her next words all that more difficult to say.

"I-…I need to go home…back with my dad…back with Tenzin…"

His eyes widened slightly, the shock on his face only being seen for a second. _Leaving!?_

"Korra. Do not be irrational. To leave would be detrimental to your training."

She frowned. "I know. I just-…don't know if I'm ready. Ready to…tamper with the spiritual world like this."

He sighed. "…To be 'ready' is only to be prepared for what's _expected _to happen. When you have the responsibility of being the _Avatar_, you must prepare ahead of time so that you can have the proper knowledge for what may come to you in the future."

Korra was left with nothing else to say. Yet again, her uncle was right. But maybe this whole training thing…she had to think about a little harder. None of this could be his fault, after all. Nightmares can happen to everyone.

"Korra. You are capable of wondrous things. Don't hold back. Don't let others tell you what you need. _You_ know what you need. And I am here to give it to you," he reassured her.

"I'll tell you what…return to the palace and relax for the day. Do what you must. But I want you to give me your final decision by the end of the day, alright?" He frowned, looking sadly into her eyes. "This training is difficult on the mind. It requires a lot of concentration. But I know you can do it, Korra."

Saddling up her polar bear dog, Korra mounted Naga and rode away from Unalaq and the campsite. When she looked back, she could see that he was praying again, and a grin was curved onto his lips.

...

Sitting alone in front of her large vanity table, was Eska. She put on makeup for the day with a steady hand, gently brushing her thin eyelashes to apply mascara.

She finished and admired the final look, leaning in close to check the finer details in the wing of her eyeliner. The wing on her right eye was slightly thicker than the other. With a careful finger, she wiped upwards in hopes of thinning it out to match the left. The purple was now smeared, the delicate wing a sloppy blur.

More frustrated, Eska picked up the liquid eyeliner and began making the left side thicker. Both eyes became messy and unsightly, so the sixteen-year-old tried wiping it off with her hands to get rid of the makeup, but this effort then left her entire face covered in smeared eyeliner and mascara. Huffing, she tossed her eyeliner at the mirror, fighting a scream.

When she looked at the girl staring back at her, she could only see the side of herself that she hated so much. An ugly _monster_. Tears fell down her cheeks, running the mask of makeup even more. Purple-tinted tears spattered onto the creamy white surface of the vanity. The young girl inside of Eska clawed up into her throat, trying to escape the prison of her heart. In defeat and pumping adrenaline, Eska let out a loud scream. The enormous sound she created frightened her, making her break down even further than before. Shaking, she reached down the front of her robe for her emerald pendant necklace, only to find that it was missing from it's usual place around her neck.

"Is it missing, Eska?"

There, leaning against her large doorway, was Desna. His face was twisted angrily to his sister, and Eska knew that he had never looked so mad at her before.

"Yes. What of it. It's around here somewhere." She wiped her eyes, collecting herself from her meltdown.

"Did you misplace it in bed with _him_…" Her brother scowled.

Taken aback, Eska rose from her vanity table to meet with Desna's eyes.

"You were-…you were observing me on my date…!" She frowned, all of the colors flushing from her face, except the purple and black of her runny eye-makeup.

"I didn't have to observe you to know that you were committing abominations with that _rube_. You are so blind…running off and doing as you please…it's going to get you killed…" Desna's eyes narrowed.

"Yes…I may be killed…" Eska touched the space above her sternum - the place where her necklace normally fell.

"…but at least I'd die with him _by my side…!_"

In rage, Desna stormed over to his sister and raised a hand to slap her across the face. She squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the stinging pain to come. But it didn't.

Eska opened her teary eyes, and Desna was now at the doorway again, facing away from her and bowing his head.

"The next time you want to be reckless…" He paused, his breath heavy and words calm.

"…think about what mother would've wanted."

Desna exited the room, clutching the emerald gem pendant secured tightly around his neck.

...

After a few short hours of travel, Korra arrived at the stables again, securing Naga back into her pen.

"Good girl…" Korra pat the nose of her furry companion, Naga licking the side of her face in response and whimpering. She knew Korra was stressed.

The training with her uncle was greater than she could've imagined. She _couldn't_ give up on it. But that dream she had…maybe it was a message…or a warning. Korra had to remind herself that she _wasn't_ like normal people with normal nightmares. She's the avatar, and as Unalaq said himself - _everything has a connection…_

She ran to the palace, in search of Mako or _someone_. Hell…she'd even take Desna up on a decent conversation. She just needed someone to work out her feelings with. Where was Tenzin when she needed him. He was always good with putting up with her wild teenage hormones.

...

After asking around, a servant was able to lead her to her father. Tonraq was in his guest room, looking out a large window. He was without a shirt, and his large suitcase was rested on the messy queen-sized bed, clothes strewn about it.

"…Dad…"

Korra frowned, watching her father stare deep in thought. With surprise, Tonraq was shocked out of his trance and turned around, running to his daughter and wrapping his thick arms around her smaller frame.

"Korra…I was so worried about you…" He sighed, shutting his eyes and squeezing her tighter.

"D-…Dad…I'm fine…you know I was training with Unalaq…" She returned her father's embrace, relieved to have it after that terrible night.

After a quiet minute between them, he pulled away, looking into his daughter's glistening blue eyes.

"I know you were. He failed to mention to me that you'd be gone all night…" He shook his head.

So Unalaq really didn't tell anyone that she'd be camping overnight with him? Even _she_ hadn't known…but telling her father at least would've been respectful.

"I'm sorry, dad…the tension has been pretty bad around here. If he had told you, you wouldn't have let me go." Korra pouted, her arms folded across her chest.

Tonraq was almost going to say something in response, but only let out a long sigh.

"My brother would do whatever necessary to get what he wants…" He looked away. Korra watched her father carefully. The tensions her uncle and father shared were very intense, and explained why there was such a lack of communication between them all.

The Avatar took a seat on the edge of her father's cluttered bed, and he returned to folding the scattered clothes that smothered it.

"Tell me…how was your first day of training…" Tonraq took a deep breath, folding a jacket and placing them into the open suitcase. Korra watched him intently as he organized his belongings.

"It-…it was…" Korra stuttered. That nightmare was traumatizing. She was thankful that she was _alive_.

She sniffled, becoming overwhelmed with the memory.

"Korra…" Tonraq sensed her sadness, and sat down beside her. He put an arm around her waist, pulling her to his bare torso.

"Tell me what happened." His voice was caring and gentle, yet a hint of anger bubbled within it.

"Before you get mad, dad…Uncle Unalaq didn't do anything to me. Actually…he taught me a lot of valuable things…" she sniffled again.

"I-…I had a dream…I had a dream last night that…I was in-…in hell, or something…" she nuzzled her face into his naked chest.

He shook his head, his body tensing. "…I don't believe this…" he rose from his seat on the bed, giving Korra no choice but to move away from him.

"This is all his doing. He planted those images into your mind…!"

"Dad! Don't be stupid! I already said he didn't do anything to me…!"

His voice became louder. "That's _enough_, Korra! I told you that training with my brother would only leave you hurt. And it did. This trip ends here."

She also stood up, her anger matching his.

"You're wrong, dad! I'm-…I'm not just going to quit training because of what _you_ think…! I _know_ he didn't do anything to me, and I _know_ he's a better teacher than Tenzin and-…and _you!_"

Tonraq froze, his angry features softening.

"All I wanted to do…" she panted, "…was to just talk to you about what I was feeling…I should've _known_ that it would've turned into this…" Korra walked to the window and watched the view of it sternly.

"Now…what I do know, dad…is that I _am_ continuing my training…and that I'm not going to listen to you _at all_ anymore…" Korra twisted the fabric at the neck of her sweatshirt.

Tonraq pulled a coat over his head, then zipped up the suitcase on his bed and carried it to the door.

"Then good luck, my daughter. I wasn't planning on standing in your way any longer."

And with those words, Tonraq left the palace with a pre-purchased ticket in his hand, ready to take the next ship back home to the Southern Water Tribe.

_You will come to your senses, my daughter…I just pray it won't be too late, when you do…_

...


	9. Chapter 9 - To Have and to Hold

...

_"Losing yourself is the best way to find yourself."_

_- Unknown_

...

Mako sat at a table outside the palace, a book clutched in his hand. He was soon greeted by his girlfriend, who did not look like she was in a good mood. _Again_, he thought.

"There's Miss Spiritual Avatar." He sighed.

She took a seat beside him, resting her chin on her hands.

"Don't talk to me. I'm mad." She pouted.

"Fine…I won't talk to you…" Her boyfriend looked away, playing with the thick dusty book in his hand. He knew that she would get impatient after a few minutes of silence, and then want to talk.

Thirty-seven seconds passed, and she shifted to look over his shoulder at his book. Mako wasn't much of a reader, so it had to be important.

"What's this…?" She leaned over him, getting a look at the cover. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a hot red when she read the title.

"A-…'_A Man's Guide to Fatherhood: The Journey From Conception to Delivery_'…!?" Her face turned green. What…did Mako have to tell her!? She covered her mouth.

"Hey! This isn't what you think! I was using it to lecture Bolin!" He frowned.

Korra exhaled deeply with relief. If Mako was thinking about children _now_, she would make it so that he could _never_ have children at _all_.

"…wh-…why did Bolin have to be lectured?" She smirked, the green in her face fading. She now seemed more eager to view the contents of the book.

The firebender shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Gah. I'm so mad at him…" he slammed the book down in anger. "…before you left…I-…realized…that he was making decisions that sixteen-year-olds shouldn't be making."

"He-…he wants to have a baby…!?" Korra's eyes widened.

"N-…No…! But…he's gonna have a baby if he's not careful…!"

_Oh no. Bolin…that's not like Bolin. Did…did he have-…?! _Korra's eyes widened further_. If he did…then it had to have been with-…oh spirits!_

"ESKA!?" Korra jumped up, her fist lit with a bright orange flame.

"Korra!" Mako firmly grabbed her shoulders, sitting her back down. "This is why I kept it from you…! Please…_please_ do _not_ approach Bolin _or_ Eska about this. It's already too late to do anything, and I think he's learned his lesson…" he looked to the book.

Korra lowered her fist. "Fine. I'll keep it bottled up for as long as I can…" She grabbed the book on the table, flipping it open and skimming through it's contents. It was fully detailed and _very_ graphic.

"…he better've learned his lesson." She pouted, her brows pulled together as she skimmed a chapter called '_Creating the Moment._' She shivered.

"Oh…I know he did. I read him a few sentences from each chapter, and scared him so senseless, he looked like he was going to pass out." Mako couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.

"…and then he threw up."

Korra laughed, clutching her abdomen. Whether this was Bolin's fault or not, bad decisions were made. There's always room to stop. Mako looked away from her, frowning.

"C'mon, Korra…it's not funny…"

She stopped herself. Yeah…this isn't the best time to be laughing. Even if the thought of Bolin tossing his cookies out of fear _was_ hilarious, her boyfriend was hurt about this.

"Sorry."

The Avatar placed a loving hand on his back, rubbing up and down to comfort him.

"You're the best brother anyone could've asked for. You handled it the right way, Mako." She gave a tiny, encouraging smile.

With a happier look in his eyes, Mako took his girlfriend's other hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks, Korra." His eyes glistened.

...

Still queasy from his brother's lecture, Bolin decided to take a walk behind the palace with Pabu to clear his mind. What Mako told him was hardly easy to take in. His words repeated endlessly in his head.

"…a father…" Bolin spoke simultaneously with the thought.

He grabbed his mouth, feeling like he'd be sick again. A _dad_. I'm _sixteen_ for crying out loud, he thought. To the best of his ability, he tried to imagine himself becoming a father…

…

Wails of a newborn baby filled the room. Eska was laying in a bed, her thighs apart and sweat pouring from her brow.

"What…what is it…!?" She screamed.

Bolin frowned, holding two other babies in his arms. Multiple nurses carry other infants as well, all of them screaming at the top of their tiny lungs.

"A-…a boy…!? I-…I don't know…!" Bolin looked around to the doctors and nurses in all the chaos, trying to figure out what the gender of their next baby was. They all shrug, resuming their work without paying much mind to Bolin in his panicked state.

"Oh you'd better tell me right now or so help me spirits, I'll snap your neck like a toothpick…!" Eska cursed and panted, the veins bulging from her neck and forehead.

Bolin swallowed hard, now more frantic in his searching. Each baby looked exactly the same - all bundled up in blue and pink blankets.

"Bolin. Bolin. Bolin." A familiar voice echoed behind him.

In a clumsy manner, Bolin swiveled himself in the direction of the voice, trying to be careful of the crying newborns in his arms.

"Huh!? Wh-…what!? What's going on!? I can't hear you…!"

Right in front of the earthbender, was a nurse holding a single newborn. Contrary to the others, the baby was swaddled in a red, tattered scarf. Bolin could then see that the tiny face peeking out of the blanket, was his brother's.

"M-…_Mako_…!?"

"Bolin! Bolin! Bolin!" His brother cried desperately, as if he really was an infant.

"Look what you've done…!"

"Feeeeeeeeed meeeeeeeeee!" A second familiar voice cried. Another baby - this time, wrapped in a darker blue blanket, with the face of Korra.

"We're all hungry, Bolin! We want _FOOD_!" Korra's voice was obsessive and demonic as she went into the Avatar state, her tiny infant body thrashing in the nurse's arms.

"Korra!? Ahhh…!" Bolin too, felt himself beginning to cry.

All of the infants in the room screamed, squirming in their blankets. It was now clear that each had the face of someone familiar: Asami, Toza, Desna, Shady Shin, Amon, Tenzin and his family, and even a tiny Pabu was also wrapped in a blanket! Each one cried their own pleas of attention.

_"Give me my moneeeeey!"_

"_Equality never dieeeeeees!_"

"_Look what you've dooooone!_"

Eska was also sobbing, endlessly giving birth Bolin's children. There were so many, that they began to form a large pile around him, dragging him and the doctors under and beginning to suffocate them.

"Get ahold of yourself, moron! I'm still pregnant! Rub my feet!" Eska impossibly extended a dirty, crusty bare foot into Bolin's face. Her uncut toenails scratched up his cheeks, and the stench of it was extremely foul on top of all the dirty diapers.

"I-…I can't do this!" The earthbender's cries matched those of the babies and Eska, also muffled by his girlfriend's grimy foot.

And in unison, babies, nurses, Eska, and Pabu in his high-pitched squeaks, shouted:

"GIVE ME FOOOOOOD!"

...

Bolin shuddered, shaking off the daydream. He turned to Pabu on his shoulder.

"Yeah…_that's_ never gonna happen…"

He continued to walk behind the palace along a trail, entering a forest of pine trees and coming to a small pond. It wasn't frozen, and there appeared to be several fish swimming beneath it. Taking deep, anxious breaths, Bolin knelt beside the pond and watched the fish. Compared to earlier, he felt much better. What Mako said really inspired him to be more careful.

After all, he had never intended on it getting that far. In fact, he hardly even expected that _kiss_ from her. When she came into his room after the date…her entire demeanor was changed. She was…free. Did she just use Bolin, or something? Relationships were a first for both of them…so maybe not. Maybe they were confused. Maybe they both didn't know what they were doing. But it was a journey that Bolin wanted to take with Eska, even if it did scare him half to death.

He came face-to-face with his own reflection in the calm waters of the pond.

"My first time…" he sighed, unable to look at the innocent green eyes staring back at him. They didn't seem so innocent, anymore. Fuzzy Pabu nuzzled himself against Bolin's neck to comfort him.

He wondered if his first time was a waste. It was definitely rushed…awkward…sweaty…but perhaps that's what he loved about being with Eska. They could both be their awkward, sweaty selves, and not judge one another for it. They were stupid, crazy, and romantically inept…but isn't that what young love is all about?

...

For the rest of the day, Unalaq remained at the campsite, meditating. He wished Korra had stayed, because he had a whole lesson prepared for this morning. From the minute he found out his niece was the Avatar, he knew he had to train her. He _had_ to.

In fact, he was so mentally obsessed with it, that he found himself dreaming about her being his own daughter. Every time he thought about his brother, it made him want to spit. What a gift, to have your daughter be the Avatar. _Tonraq doesn't deserve it,_ he thought.

"Why. Why Great Spirits, why…why did my brother receive this blessing…" he prayed to himself again, scowling.

It's not that he didn't appreciate his own children. The moment he discovered he'd be having twins was one of the greatest of his life. But at the same time…none of them would be the Avatar. It was a hard reality, but at least he had her now. Everything is going to plan. She just _needed_ to finish this training…that's when everything could happen…

He felt a warmth come over his body in his prayer - an invisible embrace. He blindly reached up to the space at the base of his neck with a shaky hand…

…and grasped an emerald pendant.

"Soon, my love…forgive me…" tears came into his eyes as he prayed.

After a long moment of silence, the Chief finally opened his eyes to pack and begin the journey home. As he began to take down the tents, something in the distance caught his eye. Something quick…and inhuman.

He smiled and bowed his head.

...

Bolin's panic returned to him as he found himself lost along the trail when he tried to return home to the palace. Each time, he seemed to make a circle and repeatedly come to the pond that he was at before.

"For the last time, Pabu, we already went that way!"

Pabu chirped, pointing a paw in another direction.

"That way, too." Bolin pouted, folding his arms and looking around. His footprints scattered randomly around the entire lake and forestry. He really did go in every direction.

Pabu began to growl and hiss, coiling up on Bolin's neck.

"What is it, buddy…?" He frowned. "Oh no…_pleasedontbeghosts…pleasedontbeghosts…_"

Pabu's hisses became even louder, his beady black eyes focused on something in the vegetation before them.

And walking out calmly from the snowy pine trees, was a large Dark Spirit. The fire ferret made the best effort he could to bark the terrifying spirit away, but his high-pitched squealing proved to be of no use.

The spirit then leaped at Bolin with a startling velocity, pinning him to the frigid snowy ground below them. In a poor effort, the earthbender kicked up a booted foot, sending an upward point of rocky earth and snow into the spirit above him.

But before the sharp mound of earth could pierce the spirit, they disappeared, leaving Pabu the fire ferret behind in a thick fog of silence.

The only thing that was left of Bolin, was a ripped piece of fabric from the green hood of his jacket. Pabu took the fabric into his paws, curling himself into a tiny ball and imagining that he were still on the shoulders of his missing owner.

...

AN: these reviews! They make me so so happy! I wish I could post chapters every day, but I promise this fic will be updated till the end. Weekdays, Ill post every 3-4 days, and weekends will be about every 1-2 days.

please follow and keep the reviews coming! I'd love to hear predictions, questions, comments, anything! :)


	10. Chapter 10 - A Place for One (part 1)

...

_"A first love always occupies a special place."_

_- Lee Konitz_

...

It was very early the next morning, and Eska was laying in her own bed after having suffered a very restless night trapped in her own thoughts. Desna really scared her yesterday. Normally, he'd be her go-to…but now that she felt that everything was drawing to a close, she knew that she had to decide where she stood in her family. She pulled her blanket over head, hoping that she could just finally fall asleep and wake up when it was all over.

If she could talk to Bolin, that would be perfect. They were _both_ freaked out about what they had done, and it didn't hit either of them until now that the consequences could be catastrophic.

And the chance of getting pregnant was the least of it, for Eska.

Her father entered the room, not bothering with her decency or caring about how early the hour was. She wasn't dressed for the day, unlike her brother. The two were always supposed to be up and ready by this time, even though the sun had not risen.

"Father…" she sat up in her bed, then leaping up and adjusting her nightgown.

"Are you finally awake, daughter…?" He brought himself closer to her. The look on his face was difficult to read in the darkness of the room. He looked angry, she thought.

She bowed to him. "…yes, father…I am awake…" she frowned, feeling perspiration dew on the back of her neck. Unalaq always told her to _never_ be late in the morning…

His arms were folded behind his back as he watched her. It was uneasily silent between them. Eska felt that she should probably say something to break it.

"…father, are you-"

"Don't speak unless spoken to." He interjected, cutting his daughter off and also answering her unfinished question.

She frowned. There could be _so many_ reasons why he was angry…Eska only hoped that it wasn't for the worst reason of them all.

"Do you know why I am upset?"

Eska looked down to her socked feet quietly, not wanting to respond. It surely wasn't because she slept in…

_"Answer me."_

She looked up, attempting to meet her father's intense stare, but failing and looking all around the wall behind him. Maybe if she imagined Bolin there, it would make her feel better. Sadly, it didn't. It only made her fear of her father and this situation grow stronger.

"…yes…"

In a quick motion, he grabbed his daughter's wrists, forcing her onto her knees. She let out a tiny yelp of pain, her hair shielding her face from his.

"Blasphemous…_blasphemous _child…!" Using his foot, he kicked Eska in her side, driving her thin body completely to the floor. She gasped, the force of the impact enough to make her start to cry. With shaking hands, she gripped the cold, hard floor, pleading for her father's mercy.

"Father…I know what I have done…I beg of you…please show mercy…" she choked and cried.

_"…please…"_

Unalaq stepped closer, his large boots the only thing in her vision. She could see him pace across the floor as she lay in the tears that puddled beneath her weakened frame.

His steps moved all around her. _Pat…pat…pat…_

"Your brother spoke to me, after I returned last night. He didn't leave out a _single…detail…_not that he had to. I knew it all before he mentioned it."

She shook even harder. He knows, her mind repeated. He knows about her encounter with Bolin for sure.

His voice became softer. "Eska, my darling…I don't think…you've forgotten what happened the last time something like this was attempted…" He paused.

"…remember _Malina?_"

She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to block out her fathers words, and that painful memory.

"Only now…it's different, for you…you're a young woman, just like she was…doesn't that…frighten you, at all?" His footsteps stopped.

"…y-…yes, father…p-…please, father…" She choked out sobs, trying her best to hold them back. He didn't want her to speak, let alone _cry_.

"_Please?_ It's a little too late to stop what must be done, my child. And unfortunately, it is also beyond my control…you should know that."

He reached down and gripped the back of his daughter's silky nightgown, lifting her back onto her knees. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and her eyes were closed tightly to avoid Unalaq's fierceness.

He tenderly lifted her chin with his other hand, forcing her to look up to him and exposing the soft, bare flesh of her neck. He took a step back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a coil of rope. His eyes were shut as he muttered a prayer, and although she couldn't hear him, she knew exactly what he was saying.

**...**

**...**

_Two years ago._

It is the afternoon, and Desna and Eska walk side by side into the city of the North, heading to their training with the Northern Water Tribe's greatest waterbending master. It's a happy day in the large town - vendors selling their usual goods and people chatting merrily about their families and achievements.

Eska scoffs as she walks. "Incompetents…"

Desna turns his head, the cheeriness of the of the commoners also dissatisfying to him.

"Nothing shows weakness more than careless displays of emotion…" he sighs.

The two stand side-by-side, watching the townspeople go about their daily business. Well, it's better than staying indoors all day, they agreed. Desna hated staying indoors because of how depressing it is, so this training day is a perfect opportunity to stay out of the palace and get fresh air.

They arrive at the private waterbending dojo, joining the other students there and taking a seat on the plush blue pillows. They are all kids their age - children of important spiritual leaders and nobility.

The master walks in, sipping at a porcelain teacup. He is an aged and bearded man - at least eighty years old - dressed in a long, traditional fur robe. He pulls at his whitened whiskers, setting down the cup of tea.

"All punctual, as usual…" he smiles, admiring his students.

They begin their lesson, practicing the skill of turning a block of ice into steam, then back into sharpened ice shards to pin an opponent. It's a difficult lesson, but Eska got the hang of it straight away. Despite being her twin, Desna struggled a little more. He's more talented in the more physical aspect of waterbending, compared to his sister.

"Focus, brother. Focus with all of your will." Eska mumbles, her eyes glued to the block of ice in front of her as she performs the skill perfectly.

Desna copies his sister's movements, but only gets as far as turning the block to steam, and then a sleety hail. He sighs.

"I hate this." Desna rolls his eyes, feeling just about ready to go home now.

The master goes down the row of students, helping each one with the lesson. Before he reaches the twins, he stops and goes to the door of the dojo. A petite girl walks in, keeping her head down. She appears to be poorer - definitely not the child of a noble or spiritual leader.

"Who are you…?" The master scrutinizes her, raising his nose.

"I-…I'm a-…new student…" she speaks quietly, brushing back a loose strand of her messy, chocolatey brown updo hairstyle. Her doe-like features are now more visible; her large eyes a stunning bright blue and her nose a small, soft curve. The thin, pink lips of her face are pulled in a tiny smile.

"…my name is Malina."

...

Korra woke up sprawled across Mako's palace bed, with him snoring at her side. They had a long night of discussion, and after a short argument regarding her father's departure, he defeatedly agreed with her about continuing her training with her uncle. Unalaq requested she tell him, but she was unable to find him that night.

Korra yawned into Mako's face, causing him to stir.

"Wake up, sleepy-butt…" The Avatar poked at the tip of his nose, then peeled open his eyelid. He blinked, rolling onto his other side to face away from his pesky girlfriend.

"…hey…!" She bounced up onto her feet, picking up a feather-filled pillow and smacking him hard with it.

"I said wake up!" She continued to hit him, a few feathers making their way out and fluttering into his hair as she jumped on the bed.

"Korra…" he moaned, raising his hand uselessly to protect himself while she pummeled him.

"Korra…Korra, stop…hey, cut it out…!" He sat up, grabbing the pillow with his raised hand as she went to hit him again.

"I'm awake, okay?" He couldn't help but grin, dark circles noticeable under his bloodshot eyes.

Korra sat herself pretzel-style in front of him, pouting with confusion at his tired look.

"Not sleep well…?"

Mako frowned.

"No, I didn't. I've been worried about Bolin all night. You know…after I talked to him, he went for a walk…and…I haven't seen him at all since then! In fact…we both haven't." he tousled the messy locks that hung in front of his face, the tiny feathers falling from it.

Korra brought herself beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Chill, Mako. There's no way he's ignoring you on purpose. He's just…figuring himself out. That's what we teenagers do." She grinned, carefully picking out a hidden feather from his hair and moving it away.

"It's a long, perilous journey that your mind will take with you until you are led to a prosperous land of maturity and adulthood." She deepened her voice, pulling at a fake beard. Mako chuckled, knowing it was Tenzin she was impersonating.

"You suck at that…!" He smirked, still fixing his hair and poking his girlfriend in the ribs.

She pouted, leaning into him and setting him slightly off balance.

"_You_ suck." Her bottom lip stuck out.

The couple rose from the bed and took the time to get dressed. The corridor where their bedrooms were was very quiet, and Korra also began to feel the strangeness in it.

"Is anyone _alive_…?" She fixed the beads in her hair.

Mako sighed, buttoning up his coat. "I don't know…I need to find Bolin." He finished dressing and left the bedroom, going to his younger brother's doorway.

"Bro…? You up?" He knocked against the wall beside the doorway of Bolin's bedroom.

There wasn't a response. Maybe he was still asleep. But it was well into the afternoon. He _couldn't_ be asleep…could he?

"Okay…uh…I'm going to come in…okay?"

Still, there was silence.

Mako pushed his way into the room. Bolin's bed was neatly made, without him in it. Then…was he awake? Why didn't he say anything to him or Korra? Especially Korra, because he doesn't have a reason to be mad with _her…_

"…hmm…" Mako looked around the room. The strangest thing was the made bed, which Bolin would never have done himself, even back in the city. Could a servant have done it…? The whole thing seemed off to Mako.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled chirp come from Bolin's bed, the pillows shifting slightly. A fluffy red-banded tail slid out from between the pillows, twitching back and forth as more chirps could be heard.

"Pabu…?" Now this was _really_ strange. Bolin _never_ leaves without Pabu. Mako pulled the ferret by the tail, removing him from his place nestled in Bolin's bed. The firebender lifted him up, making Pabu hang upside down in his grip. Something was clutched in his mouth.

"Whattaya got there, pal?" Mako pouted, reaching to pull the object from Pabu. The animal resisted, growling and trying to shift from Mako's curious hand.

Quickly, Mako managed to grab the object, causing Pabu to shake and hiss angrily. He released the fire ferret's tail, letting him hop back onto the earthbender's bed as a favor for letting go of the object.

Mako used both hands to analyze Pabu's finding. It was a thick green fabric with a tuft of white fur at the end of it. He knew he had seen it before…_but where?_

It suddenly came to Mako, and he dropped the ripped piece of Bolin's coat and dashed out of the empty bedroom.

**...**

**...**

The young girl Malina sticks out like a sore thumb in the group of students. She takes a free spot beside Desna as he continues to practice. She jumps right into the lesson, immediately getting the hang of it. Desna's eyes hesitantly move from his sister to her, trying to now copy _her_ moves.

Malina glances to Desna, noticing his struggle.

"Y-…you have to be more…m-more solid and forceful…" her voice is so soft, it is nearly a whisper.

He nods, taking her suggestion and applying it. It works, and he successfully sends shards of ice into the wall in front of him. Amazing, he thinks to himself.

"How do you know this, peasant?" He admires his success.

She frowns, taking his words harshly. Tears come into her wide blue eyes, and she sniffles. Desna is confused by her sadness, thinking that what he said was not an insult, but factual.

"…p-…_peasant…_" her thin eyebrows pull together, harshening her delicate features.

She turns sharply to him. Her words remain soft as she speaks.

"I'll have you know…that I was an orphan left with nothing. G-…go ahead. Call me a peasant. But now, I'm a top-ranked waterbender, _and_ I am attending school so I can become a waterbending master. I want to help other girls like myself become their own warriors. And…what have you done, besides sit on your royal ass? Yeah, I know you're the Chief's son. Just because I don't look like you, or _her_…" she gestures to Eska. "…does _not_ mean I am a peasant. I will do more in two months than you could even possibly do in _two lifetimes._" She turns away from Desna and resumes her practice, and each block of ice turns into ice shards with perfect precision.

The male twin is frozen in confusion and awe at her sudden defense. Who could've expected that to happen? This girl…she's so plain-looking…so average. A simple peasant, as he had put a second ago.

But to him, her plainness does not matter. She is quiet - yet confident and powerful. But how, his mind ponders. And for the first time as he stands there frozen, Desna feels his cheeks heat up so intensely that he can't even tell if he's embarrassed, flustered…or maybe, for the first time…

…in love.

...

AN- as you can see, flashback time. Part 2 will have a continuation of this. Since my main plot is written in past-tense, I wanted to represent the flashback with present-tense. (Kinda flip-flopped…;D)


	11. Chapter 11 - A Place for One (part 2)

...

_"When you care more if someone else lives than you do about yourself— is that what love is?"_

_- Jodi Picoult_

...

Unalaq yanked his daughter through the back hallways of the palace, her hands tied securely behind her and a loop tight around her neck like a leash. She breathed heavily, holding back her sobs as tears fell from her shut eyes. As much as she feared her father, something in her heart wanted to believe that he wouldn't do something like this.

But he would.

Eventually, they left a back door to find a camel-horse already saddled up - and a bag of supplies secure on it's back. The freezing weather made Eska shiver so much in her thin nightgown that she could barely move at all.

Unalaq lifted his daughter onto the front of the animal to not waste any time, then mounted himself behind her. He grabbed the reins, tugging at them to make the camel horse begin to walk at a quickened pace. The sun had risen at this point, so there was no time to spare. They couldn't be seen by anyone inside the palace, such as Korra or Mako. The servants weren't a worry, because Unalaq had dismissed them last night.

The camel ride was quiet, and Eska tried her best to calm herself down. _Bolin will save me_, she thought.

She could feel the palace disappear behind her as they passed through the thick pine tree forest behind it. Eska felt numb - for she had lost all feeling in her extremities. She was becoming hypothermic, for sure, and very quickly, too. Her lacy socks were soaked down to the core with freezing snow, and she could only imagine what color her toes were at this point. But to her, her mind was even number - trying to block out what her father was really going to do to her.

As they continued their trek through the freezing forest, Unalaq finally spoke.

"Yesterday…she came to me in a vision. I saw an angry spirit before me…and then I saw a young man, similar to the one that is visiting us from the city. This spirit seemed to have immense dislike for the young man…and then I knew immediately why. She told me your heart was filled with the love of someone else. The love of this young man."

Eska could feel the heat of her father's bundled body behind her. Despite being near hypothermia, she would have much preferred if she could not have felt it at all. Nothing about him was warm or caring enough to ease her discomfort. She took a deep breath through her nose, the scent of the pine strong. Her entire body could not be stopped from shaking uncontrollably, so she gripped the mane of the camel horse to support herself.

He let out a short laugh of disbelief, and his breath tickled the back of his daughter's neck.

"I thought your lesson would have been learned by now…and yet…I felt this coming…"

He leaned in closer to her ear, a smile tight on his lips.

"…she tells me everything I need to know."

...

Malina regularly attends the waterbending classes, and all the while Desna keeps his eyes on her. Eska takes notice in the strangeness of her brother's more social behavior, and one day after class, decides to confront him about it.

"You know…this is the first time you have attempted conversing with someone other than myself…" Eska watches her brother's body language carefully as they begin to walk home.

It takes him a minute to respond.

"Yeah," is all he can say. She can see the slight smile that grows on his face. It's so small, that no other person but she could have noticed it.

"You're insane, thinking father will permit this."

He looks to his sister, a passionate look in his eyes.

"That's why we mustn't tell him. Keep this as a little secret between you and I. Please, Eska." He grabs his twin's shoulders, stopping them both in place.

She sighs, shutting her eyes.

"I will always keep your secrets, Desna. You…weren't intending on a _close_ relationship with her…were you?"

His cheeks turn a bright pink.

"I…wanted to ask her…out for a…an-…" he stutters.

"…an outing."

Eska raises an eyebrow. "An _outing_? You mean…more specifically…a date?"

Another long moment of silence passes.

"Yes." Desna bites his lip shyly.

Eska is confounded by her brother's sudden wild idea. A date? That's absolutely insane. Being the prince and princess gives you many rights, but certainly not the right to freely express romantic opinions. Malina seemed like a…hot-headed girl to Eska, but…maybe that's what her brother needs. If he falls in love, maybe her father _would_ let her date, too, which she actually _did_ so badly want to try herself. Arranged marriage did not sound pleasant at all, to the female.

"Desna…" She frowns. "I'm truly happy for you. I-…just don't know what will happen if father finds out. You need to be very cautious."

"…I know." He looks away from his sister, deep in thought.

"…but I think it will be worth it, Eska…" His smile grows wider.

...

"What!? Bolin's missing!?" Korra raced after her boyfriend, who was running in the direction that would take him out of the palace. Pabu the fire ferret followed behind him, leaping onto Mako's shoulder.

He shook his head, not able to look back to his girlfriend. His brother was the only thing on his mind, and he needed to find him _now_, before anything bad happened again.

"Yeah. I estimate he's been gone for nearly twenty-four hours, at this point…I don't know _where_ he is, but as soon as I find him…I'll…I'll kill him!" Korra could hear the anger in his voice.

If Bolin _was_ missing, then why would he be mad? Could it really have been his fault? To Korra, it almost felt as if they were reliving the time when Bolin had his mixup with the Triple Threats and the Equalists. Is that what Mako's afraid of?

She caught up with him and grabbed the back of his scarf, choking him a little before stopping him officially.

_"Slow. Down."_ She frowned.

He huffed, not meeting Korra's eyes. She was only edging him on further.

"Seriously, Korra…will you ever trust me? Or let me do what _I_ need to do?" He rolled his eyes, then looking down the hallway ahead of him.

She stepped back folding her arms across her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm only trying to keep you calm. We're doing this _together_." Her brows pulled together into a tight line.

"You're doing the exact opposite right now! My brother is gone, and you don't seem to care at all! You know…ever since I came up here…it's been all about you." He tugged at the scarf around his neck, his face beginning to match the color.

Korra pouted, getting into her fuming boyfriend's face.

"Well yeah, this is about me, considering the fact that we're here for _my_ training…" The Avatar sighed. "…but Mako…I think you need to relax…we can find where Bolin is _together_…he couldn't have gone far." she frowned, the volume of her voice lowering.

He shut is eyes tightly, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"…no."

Her eyes widened with surprise. Did he just say _no?_

"What do you mean, 'no'? Are you saying you don't want me to help you?"

"I'm saying that right now, I'll be better on my own…and you'll be better on _your _own. I'm here for you, Korra…but…I can't help but think that-…"

Korra watches him with wide, glistening eyes.

"…think that…we need to _split_…"

She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

"_What? Split?_ Mako, we're staying together…we'll find Bolin…everything will be fine! Don't be irrational!" Her lip quivered. _Did…did this mean…_

He pulled away slowly, beginning to walk down the hallway again.

"Korra…ever since we got to the North, all we've ever done was argue. For right now…we end here. As soon as I find Bolin, we're going to leave, too. I think it'll be better, for your training…"

He stopped in his tracks, turning his head to look back to a shocked Korra.

"I'm sorry, Korra. I'll see you again soon."

And as Mako disappeared, Korra felt nothing else but her shattered heart and a strong feeling of…

_…abandonment._

**...  
...**

It is the evening after yet another waterbending class for Desna and Eska, and the family is called for dinner at the palace.

Unalaq is seated at the long stretch of dining table, calmly sipping a chalice of wine. The door opens, and Eska walks in, escorted by guards. She bows to her father, then takes a seat across from him.

"…daughter." He sets his chalice down, eyeing her carefully. Eska can feel her cheeks become hot with uneasiness, but she hides it with a straight-faced look so her father doesn't notice.

His eyes go to the door, expecting Desna to enter through it. But he doesn't. Unalaq's upper lip quivers, and he lifts his wine with a stiff hand.

"Eska…where is your brother…?"

Her head bows, her eyes not meeting his.

"He-…he, um…"

The Chief leans back in his seat, his stare intense on his nervous daughter.

"Training with the master ended an hour ago. Is there a reason he is not present?" He notices a single drop of sweat go down the side of Eska's face.

"Y-…yes, father…"

"Then tell me."

She is still at her father's words. Does she _dare_ tell him? How would he react? He would be furious…or…could he be happy? Neither she nor Desna had ever _socialized_ like this with other _people_. Perhaps he would enjoy that. She takes a deep breath, feeling calmer about telling him. She better do it slowly, just to be sure…

"He-…made a friend, at lessons…"

The dining hall freezes into silence. Unalaq doesn't react, taking another sip of the dark alcohol that pools in his cup.

And then he laughs.

"…a friend, really…? Hah! That is very…uh…what's the word…contradicting to his personality…" He collects himself from his inappropriate outburst. "You two wouldn't part ways, even if I chained you to opposite ends of the Earth…" He grins, amused by his daughters words. As if it were a joke. Does laughter mean happy?

"F-…father…this is serious…Desna is with a new friend. We have parted ways."

He raises a brow, now leaning forward in his seat and analyzing the female twin carefully.

"Answer this, my daughter…" His eyes narrow.

"…who _is_ this…_friend_?"

...

Desna and Malina are holding hands, standing behind the palace at a small lake. They throw in pieces of bread from a loaf they've purchased from a market to the fish that circle beneath the chilling blue water. Desna feels shy and extremely awkward around the girl, but keeps his hand in hers nonetheless.

"It's freezing out here…" Malina shivers.

Desna nods, squeezing her hand tighter and throwing another ripped piece of bread.

"…but your hand is really sweaty." She giggles, opening up his hand and gripping his wrist, tracing the inside of his palm with a single finger.

He bites his lip, feeling flustered.

"…loosen up a bit. It's like you've had an icicle bended up your rear this entire time…"

He gives her confused look, shocked by her lack of discretion.

"I refuse to believe that I do."

"Hah. Suuure…and it took _my_ asking you out for you to make a move…" The young waterbender pokes his robed chest.

"Uh…" Desna clears his throat, a bright blush on his chilled cheeks. "…but…I said yes…so…it was by my will that this occurred in the first place…" A smile forms on his lips. And even Malina sees it.

"No. It was by _my_ will, dumb head." She blows at his bangs, lifting them messily from his face.

He adjusts his hair, bothered by her poking fun at him. But…that's a part of the reason why he finds himself falling for her. She is so daring…so open…it is enticing. For whatever reason, it makes him feel…comfortable to communicate. She is his opposite…and maybe, his other half, too?

"…do…you like me, Malina?" The male twin frowns.

She raises a brow, taking his hand again.

"Yeah…I do…ever since I walked in that first day. Though…I didn't know which one of you was the boy, so I was a _little _concerned about myself…!" She laughs a laugh that is so contagious, it makes Desna laugh, too, except it comes out as a disturbing chortle.

She leans against him, looking up into his eyes.

"…you're really funny."

He looks down into her eyes, focusing on her lips. Something flutters deep in his stomach, urging him to want to maybe…kiss her? Is that this feeling is? He wants to try. At least this once, while he is being forced out of his comfort zone.

And without a warning, Malina jumps onto his lips, kissing him softly. He thinks he can feel his heart stop. Desna tries to go with it, but can only shut his eyes and let her take the lead. She pulls away, giggling with a bright pink blush on her cheeks.

"Having fun!?"

There stands Unalaq, a more-than-furious look on his face.

A faint feeling comes over Desna. A horrible sick feeling. He and Malina rise together, startled.

"…f-…father!" Desna stumbles, trying to regain his balance.

Unalaq extends his hand to the young girl, his frightening demeanor unchanging.

"You…you're both coming with me."

She doesn't move. She looks like she is about to make a run for it. She eyes Desna in the corner of her peripheral vision, taking a hesitant step backwards. But before she can react, Unalaq has already grabbed her, binding her wrists behind her back with rope. Then, Desna sees Eska - standing right there behind Unalaq's menacing form.

...

Unalaq holds Malina, pushing her through the forest and eventually, into an open snowy plain beyond the palace. Wind stings their faces as they trudge through the thick feet of snow. Then, Unalaq stops.

"Here…we are here. Get down onto your knees, child!" He shoves her into the snow, and she gasps, rolling onto her side and trying to get onto her knees. He yanks her deep brown hair, helping her up painfully. She screams as her hair is pulled.

"Shut up!" Unalaq's tugs her hair again. She whimpers, trying to calm herself. Desna and Eska can only watch in horror at the scene. Was he really going to do what he has threatened to do before if they ever dated? It didn't seem _real._

Unalaq mumbles a prayer, touching his middle and pointer finger from his forehead, to the space above his heart, and repeating it again with his left hand. And then, he unsheathes a long, hand-carved hunting blade.

"Desna. I want you to watch. Get over here." Frightened, the male twin steps to his father's side. He really _will_ do it! No!

"Father…please…please don't do this to her. Take my own life, instead. Please." Desna speaks quickly and frantically, emotions overwhelming him. Does he dare attack his father? No…he can't think that way. His father is way too intelligent to just do this for no reason. His father thinks he is tainted. This is a sin. Desna's body becomes rigid. He reaches up and grips the reminder that hangs around his neck. This is it. This is why. The male twin shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath, then opens them to look at the desperate, sobbing Malina.

"Desna…! Desna, please! Help me! I-…I can't bend…!" She continues to cry, the tears falling rapidly from her wide, light blue eyes. Desna says nothing, turning his head away from the pain he will have no choice but to watch.

"…sir…sir, please…your son and I…we-…we did nothing! We-…after…we went to the Flame Fish Diner, and…! We…we walked for…for a while, and…! We…we fed the fish! Just as you saw! I-…!"

Unalaq, with his grip still on her hair, pulls her head back to expose her pale, bare neck. The flesh noticeably pulses and beats from her increased heart rate.

Desna watches her writhe uselessly, and his father slowly brings the blade to the exposed flesh and presses it to her pulse. _He is going to do it now_, Desna thought, an overwhelming sickness washing over his body. _It's for my own good…it's for my own good…_

"DESNA! DESNA! PLEASE!" Her screams are blood-curdling as she continues to writhe in Unalaq's hold.

Eska cries silently, turning away. It's too painful for her to look. She stays far away from them, sitting in the snow and hugging her knees, waiting for it to be over.

"Why…_why_, spirits, _why_…!" Eska whispered in desperation to herself, her hot tears like acid on her cheeks.

Time freezes, and Desna feels himself live the seconds as if they were hours. His mind numbs the horror of the beautiful, young girl collapsing into crimson sheets of snow.

And without a word, Desna turns away and leaves the scene, Unalaq at his side with a hand on his shoulder.

The beautiful, strong, petite Malina is a fallen deer, left to die without an explanation or love at her side.

...

Just as Unalaq had done that very day, he pushed his daughter into the snow, her hands behind her back.

"Your sin was far greater, my child…and unfortunately, you must suffer for it…"

With a cold look in his eyes, Unalaq took the loop around her neck, pulling the leash of it and bending ice around it, tethering her to the icy floor. As he did so, he prayed aloud. Her body was a weakened frame, the effects of hypothermia already hitting her hard.

"…If the spirits don't take you…than the storm will."

Unalaq stepped away from her, returning to the camel horse. He mounted the animal, hanging his head in shame.

"…hearts filled with the love of others will not be mine…for the unbalanced soul cannot fulfill my purpose. With my renewal, you will gain my eternal love and grace. The sinful will be damned and the wise will be saved, and the world will never be as it once was." He finished the prayer, and rode off, his child left in her desolation.

Eska felt darkness creep over her paralyzed body, the cold and painful feeling now completely gone. She was fading. Her lips were frosted over blue, her entire form a pale corpse. Yet she kept herself planted firmly on her knees. _Not much longer_, she thought. How much longer could she be agonized like this.

She thought of Bolin. Where was he in this all. Was he looking for her? Or was he already gone, too? Reality really had begun to sunk in for Eska. This life…this life was never meant to be her life. And if she survived this, she would vow to put an end to this ongoing nightmare. This curse that has punished so many helpless…promising greatness in nothingness. She would help to redeem them all.

_"…f-f-f-fath-er…D-D-Desna…y-y-y-ou…w-will…" _With a painful breath, Eska struggled to collect the bitter air into her lungs. A heavy blizzard of snow pounded away at her battered and useless body, making it all that more difficult.

_"…l-…l-…lose…!_" With the only energy she had remaining, a tear tumbled down the soft curve of her face, falling into the snow below her. Everything was blackening. This was it. Her spirit was going to be set free in the only way it could now - death.

And just when she thought it was over, a large weight fell onto her bent frame. She could feel her dead body buried into the strong, pounding heat of someone's chest.

Her brother, Desna.

His arms squeezed her tightly, providing a warmth that gave Eska a sudden rush of energy. She sobbed, her hopelessness now completely gone, and her will to live restored.

"D-D-_Desna_…!" The girl choked, overwhelmed as his heat completely warmed her aching body. He…_saved_ her…

"If I could start over…redo it all…I would have never left her there to /die/…" His voice trembled with a sadness that was driven deep into his heart.

_"…and I will not see the same fate for my sister…!"_

The twins cried unanimously, feeling secure and united once again. But Eska couldn't help but feel confusion. It was Desna, who had filled Unalaq in about their affair, after all.

"D-…Desna…y-…y-you told father e-_everything_…! H-…how c-c-…" She was hardly able to finish.

He nuzzled his face into the chilled crook of his sister's shoulder, his hands gripping her thin nightgown as he tried to return her body heat.

"I never did such a thing…I would _never_…" He took deep breaths, "…I was only angry before because I wanted to _protect_ you from this fate…Malina's fate, Eska!"

"T-…then h-how…!"

"…I-…It was _her_!"

That was all he had to say. And then, Eska knew that the power she possesses was much stronger than she even could imagined. She can give visions…and _that's_ how her father discovered this all…then she remembered what he had said earlier. He said he was granted visions…and that was because of her.

"I-I…I'm s-s-so g-g-g-glad it wasn't y-y-you…!"

"Shh…it's okay…it's okay…"

Silence took over both twins as they comforted one another. Eska felt relief, yet an extremely overwhelming feeling of something more terrible before.

It was all only beginning. If they could just stop it in time…

The entire world could be saved from the hell destined to come.

...

AN: so sorry for the wait. And the typos, if there are any. It's past 1am, and I'm beat. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


End file.
